<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raw and Smackdown group chat by Ellanannette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411892">Raw and Smackdown group chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellanannette/pseuds/Ellanannette'>Ellanannette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Chronicles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday night Smackdown - Fandom, Monday Night RAW, Professional Wrestling, WWE 2K (Video Games), World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Group chat, Humor, Parody, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellanannette/pseuds/Ellanannette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun group chat for some of your favorite wrestlers from Raw and Smackdown</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Chronicles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chat names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979632">WWE: Group Chat</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss">RiottBliss</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just their chat names</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lacey Evans: The Lady</p><p>Natalya: Natty By Nature</p><p>Roman Reigns: Head of the table<br/>
</p><p>Rey Mysterio: 619</p><p>Sasha Banks: LegitBoss</p><p>Carmella: Mella is Money</p><p>Reginald: Reggie</p><p>Charlotte Flair: QueenFlair</p><p>Nikki Cross: Fierce &amp; Cross</p><p>Kevin Owens: FightOwensFight</p><p>Shayna Baszler: QoS</p><p>Becky Lynch: The mom ☘️</p><p>Seth Rollins: Messiah</p><p>Drew Mcintyre: Gallantry👑🗡️</p><p>Naomi: Naomi</p><p>Lana: Lana</p><p>Jey Uso: Jey</p><p>Jimmy Uso: Jimmy</p><p>R-Truth: What's up?</p><p>Randy Orton: VoicesInMyHead</p><p>AlexaBliss: Play/Pain-Hurt/Heal</p><p>Asuka: Asuka</p><p>Ricochet: RicOShey</p><p>Mustapha Ali: Ali</p><p>Keith Lee: Limitless</p><p>Edge: Edge</p><p>Mandy Rose: Mandy</p><p>Dana Brooke: Dana</p><p>Riddle: Broooo</p><p>Nia Jax: Notlikemost</p><p>Damian Priest: Damian</p><p>Bobby Lashley: BL</p><p>Shelton Benjamin: Shelton</p><p>Cedric Benjamin: Cedric</p><p>MVP: MVP</p><p>Xavier Woods: Woods</p><p>Kofi Kingston: Kofi</p><p>Big E: Big E</p><p>Dolph Ziggler: ShowOff</p><p>Sami Zayn: GreatLiberator</p><p>Shinsuke Nakamura: Shinkasa</p><p>Ruby Riot: RiotKick</p><p>Liv Morgan: Liv</p><p>Bianca Belair: EST</p><p>Montez Ford: Montez</p><p>Angelo Dawkins: Dawkins</p><p>Daniel Bryan: DBry</p><p>Cesaro: SwissCyborg</p><p>Corbin: Corbin</p><p>Buddy Murphy: Murphy</p><p>Dominik Mysterio: Dominic</p><p>The Miz: Miz</p><p>Morrison: Morrison</p><p>Peyton Royce: PeyR</p><p>Bayley: RoleModel</p><p>Billie Kay: Billie</p><p>Sheamus: BrogueFella</p><p>Tamina: NobodyMeaner</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thursday 12/02/21 20:00 UTC chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>619: Is everyone here?</p><p>QueenFlair: I don't think so. </p><p>ShowOff: What's this about?</p><p>*619 is typing*</p><p>*Corbin is typing*</p><p>Corbin: I'm pretty sure Rey and Dominik want to apologise for screwing me over last Friday...</p><p>Dominik: Lol you wish we were apologising.</p><p>619: 🙄 that's not what this is about.</p><p>Mella is Money: Then what's this about?</p><p>QoS: Can you hurry up? Some of us have stuff to do.</p><p>Lana: Like playing Among us? 😑</p><p>QoS: Okay, someone get her.</p><p>619: Guys listen...</p><p>619: I hate to be the one to bring this up but...</p><p>*Mella is Money is typing*</p><p>*QueenFlair is typing*</p><p>*Notlikemost is typing*</p><p>Dominic: What my dad is trying to say is... What the heck has been going on Raw since the Draft???</p><p>619: Basically.</p><p>Notlikemost: Didn't Sasha have a "match" with a non wrestler a few weeks ago?</p><p>Reggie: It's Reginald, Miss Nia.</p><p>QoS: What the fuck? He's in the group? Carmella...???</p><p>Mella is Money: What? I added him.</p><p>LegitBoss: Classic Carmella.</p><p>Mella is Money: Shut up.</p><p>LegitBoss: @Notlikemost It's the first intergender match in years. I made history again.</p><p>QoS: He spent the whole match dodging you... That's not what a match is.</p><p>Ali: @619 you're one to talk. Judging off the fact that the climax of your feud with Seth was your daughter screwing a nearly 40 year old man.</p><p>*Dominik is typing*<br/>
*Murphy is typing*</p><p>Murphy: @Ali Hey!</p><p>Dominik: Leave my sister out of this! 🤬🤬</p><p>619: @Ali how's Retribution's losing streak?</p><p>Ali: @619 we're filling up the numbers. On the other hand, how's yours and your son's? 😏</p><p>Dominik: 😐</p><p>619: He pinned Corbin last week.</p><p>Corbin: Because you screwed me over!</p><p>The Mom: what's going on? My notifications been going off like crazy.</p><p>Ali: The smackdown people think they're better than us because we at Raw have a few crazy storylines.</p><p>The Mom: The only crazy storyline on Raw is Randy, The Fiend and Alexa. I honestly can't keep up with the rest of you, it's boring, annoying and useless.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡: What about me?️ </p><p>BrogueFella: I'm the one making you interesting now. You haven't been good since you feuded with Randy.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: I wasn't asking you, you traitor.</p><p>Mandy: @TheMom at least we don't have any weird age gap relationships.</p><p>Shinkasa: @Mandy I see you don't watch Raw. Even though you're on there 👀</p><p>LegitBoss: @Mandy are you going to deny the weird ass Lacey/Rick Flair/Charlotte storyline</p><p>QueenFlair: Don't bring me into this.</p><p>TheLady: There's no story darling, he's just teaching me how to be a better wrestler.</p><p>LegitBoss: @TheLady You talk alot for someone who has been a jobber for nearly three years straight.</p><p>QoS: And you talk alot for someone who hasn't had a decent title reign till just now. Bianca is going to beat you soon, so count your days.</p><p>Natty By Nature: @QoS you've been merely existing on the roster since you lost to Rhea Ripley.</p><p>QoS: Didn't you tap out to the kirifuda clutch last year?</p><p>Notlikemost: Ooh she did.</p><p>QoS: I thought so.</p><p>Head of the table: Well, Raw ratings have been going into the toilet for a while, not Smackdown's.</p><p>Jey: That's right Uce.</p><p>NobodyMeaner: @Notlikemost speaking of, how's your injury cuz?</p><p>Notlikemost: WTF? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT IT!</p><p>Mella is Money: I'm dying 🤣🤣</p><p>Reggie: Oh mon dieu! She's offline!</p><p>QoS: @NobodyMeaner I can't with you right now 😆😆</p><p>LegitBoss: @NobodyMeaner you just made my week.</p><p>NobodyMeaner: You're welcome 🤭🤭</p><p>Naomi: Speaking of forever jobbers, hi Tamina 🤓</p><p>Mella is Money: Oof</p><p>NattyByNature: I honestly suggest you delete that message @Naomi before she sees it.</p><p>Dominik: She's seen it, alright 😳</p><p>*NobodyMeaner is typing*</p><p>Corbin: It's not too late to apologise 😬</p><p>NobodyMeaner: Is the brand to brand invitational still open?</p><p>QoS: It expires Tuesday.</p><p>NobodyMeaner: Well then, how bout I show up to Raw on Monday and show you what jobbing is like? @Naomi</p><p>Dominik: It's too late now.</p><p>Naomi: You lost to Bayley via surprise roll-up 🙄</p><p>NobodyMeaner: You lost to Bayley with a non-finisher. You and Lacey should be in a tag team.</p><p>The Lady: Come on, let's not be nasty now 😐</p><p>Mella is Money: @Naomi what's up with you and Lana anyway?</p><p>Natty by Nature: Bonding over injury is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.</p><p>Lana: Cannot be worse than Nia and Shayna. They didn't even choose to be tag team partners, they hated each other.</p><p>Naomi: Now all of a sudden, they're in a weird relationship.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: Honestly, management should've given you ladies enough time to be partners instead of throwing in tag team titles without any information beforehand.</p><p>QueenFlair: The only people with that problem are new teams. At the time of inauguration, we already had a few established tag teams.</p><p>ShowOff: But now you only have Dandy, Jaxler, Naomi and Lana, ⅔ of the Riot Squad... I'm pretty sure that's it.</p><p>QueenFlair: What about me and Asuka?</p><p>Lana: @QueenFlair management only subbed you in because I was injured. I should've had a tag team championship to my name.</p><p>Asuka: If you were my partner, we would not have won the titles.</p><p>TheMom: Literally, all they would've had to do was have Nia isolate Asuka on the outside and Shayna would've tapped you out in two seconds.</p><p>Lana: You ladies are so mean!</p><p>QoS: Reality Hurts 👀</p><p>Lana: Put it on a shirt!</p><p>QoS: Okay do you want a match on Monday?? We can get in the ring and settle this</p><p>Corbin: How are we supposed to believe you guys on Raw have it together when you're fighting each other??</p><p>*QoS is typing*</p><p>*The Mom is typing*</p><p>*LegitBoss is typing*</p><p>BrogueFella: @Corbin Aren't you currently in a feud with a kid and his 40-something year old father?</p><p>*Corbin has left the chat*</p><p>The Mom: OMG somebody add him back!</p><p>619: What the fuck, Sheamus?!</p><p>Dominik: 😕 I'm not a kid...</p><p>*NattyByNature is typing*</p><p>*The Mom is typing*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Saturday 13/02/21 7am UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: @LegitBoss what's this am hearing about you and Reginald becoming a thing?</p><p>EST: uh... Did you watch Smackdown?</p><p>*LegitBoss added AJStyles to the group*</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: I haven't been able to watch it yet.</p><p>EST: WTF it was epic.</p><p>LegitBoss: You need to watch it, me and Bianca cleaned house.</p><p>QoS: You got lucky.</p><p>EST: No, you played yourself.</p><p>QoS: I'm number 27 on trending rn idk what you're on about.</p><p>Notlikemost: Sasha, I can't believe how stupid you are. You should be watching your back with Bianca not teaming with her.</p><p>QoS: She's the royal rumble winner. She could be coming for your title.</p><p>EST: I haven't made my decision.</p><p>QoS: Nobody's falling for that. Unless you're drafted to Raw all of a sudden, for drama.</p><p>EST: Charlotte picked the NXT women's title.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: Actually, Rhea picked Charlotte. She came to challenge Charlotte, putting her title on the line.</p><p>Notlikemost: I'm pretty sure Charlotte's two week reign nearly tarnished the credibility of the title. Thank goodness for Io Shirai.</p><p>QoS: The only thing Charlotte got out of that title reign was bragging rights, you know to say me and her are the only two time NXT women's champions.</p><p>Limitless: Hi guys</p><p>LegitBoss: Hi Lee. Congratulations!</p><p>EST: Yeah congrats.</p><p>QoS: I'm so lost right now.</p><p>Notlikemost: Same</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: Mia and Lee got engaged.</p><p>Notlikemost: Wait, what? I didn't even know they were in a relationship.</p><p>QoS: Whoa. Finally! Congrats, dude. </p><p>Limitless: Thanks.</p><p>Mella is Money: Y'all really pushing this 'WWE is a family business thing' 🙄</p><p>LegitBoss: Idk if you're just oblivious or something is genuinely wrong with you.</p><p>Mella is Money: Yes I'm married to Corey but he's a commentator, not a wrestler.</p><p>QoS: I vote something is wrong with her.</p><p>Mella is Money: 🤬</p><p>Notlikemost: Where's Roman anyway?</p><p>FightOwensFight: You mean Mr Sun? He's recovering.</p><p>Jey: No he's not. You better watch out at elimination chamber man, I'm going to beat you up so bad for disrespecting my family, Uce.</p><p>Notlikemost: Not this now.</p><p>NobodyMeaner: I'm here. Also @Jimmy why weren't me and Nia invited to the ceremony where Roman was made the tribal chief?</p><p>Notlikemost: Dwayne wasn't invited either.</p><p>NobodyMeaner: Who was even at the ceremony?</p><p>Jimmy: It was me, Jey, Naomi, My dad, Roman's dad and grandma.</p><p>Notlikemost: WTF? That's not even half the family.</p><p>Jimmy: Um, there's a pandemic going on.</p><p>Notlikemost: I know that! I'm just saying most of us were not told.</p><p>NobodyMeaner: Does it even count since the oldest member of the Anoa'i family alive wasn't even there and didn't even know?</p><p>Jimmy: By our traditional law, no but try telling Roman that.</p><p>FightOwensFight: So I was right. He's just a delusional asshole.</p><p>Mella is Money: You guys should create a separate group chat for your family shenanigans.</p><p>NobodyMeaner: Shut up, Carmella.</p><p>LegitBoss: @MellaisMoney does Corey know you're fucking with Reginald?</p><p>QoS: 😶</p><p>Reginald: I assure you that my relationship with Miss Carmella is purely professional.</p><p>Mella is Money: @LegitBoss Stop searching for a storyline Sasha. Wait for Bianca to decide first.</p><p>Notlikemost: Ooh damn 😬</p><p>LegitBoss: Our feud isn't over, Mella.</p><p>Mella is Money: It is, I'm bored. Plus you're more interested in banging Reggie than continuing the feud.</p><p>Head of the table: Where's Kevin? 🤬</p><p>FightOwensFight: Ah yes. I thought I shamed you last night. 😆😆</p><p>Head of the table: It'll take more than a couple of poorly executed stunners to shame me😌</p><p>FightOwensFight: Your brother might not make it to elimination chamber with that neck injury.</p><p>Head of the table: I've beat you several times. Have some dignity and acknowledge me.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: By cheating and having your cousin get involved?</p><p>FightOwensFight: His cousin or his little bitch?</p><p>Jimmy: Okay. That's enough guys. Roman, back up.</p><p>Head of the table: Who asked you to talk? Do you see my username?? That means you should shut up and stay out of my arguments.</p><p>Jimmy: 🤨 okay I'm out 🚶🚶🚶</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: You're an asshole, Roman.</p><p>Messiah: Did someone call for the Messiah?</p><p> QoS: Great, another deranged narcissist.</p><p>Mella is Money: We don't want to join your cult, Seth.</p><p>Messiah: I've barely even said anything.</p><p>Notlikemost: @TheMom come get your baby daddy.</p><p>Messiah: She's too busy with the baby now. People listen, you need to follow me so I can give you that push you need to go further.</p><p>NobodyMeaner: Oh my god 🤦</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: @TheMom check your phone. Seth's rambling again.</p><p>Messiah: You don't understand, this is for the greater good.</p><p>Mella is Money: The greater good is such a vague term, be more specific.</p><p>LegitBoss: He can't, cause he's rambling.</p><p>QoS: @Messiah you should be joining @TheMom to take care of the baby.</p><p>Messiah: Stop tagging her or else!</p><p>NobodyMeaner: You'll blind us? Lol</p><p>Messiah: I can and I will, if you cross me.</p><p>The Mom: What's going on?</p><p>Mella is Money: Caught!</p><p>Messiah: Becky, it's not what you think.</p><p>NobodyMeaner: 🤣</p><p>*Head of the table is typing*</p><p>*The Mom is typing*</p><p>*Messiah is typing*</p><p>QoS: I love this group.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Monday 15/02/21 8:15 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natty by Nature: @Dominik are you okay?</p><p>The Mom: Where are you? Your mom's scared out of her mind.</p><p>Dominik: I got so tired of dad blaming me. So I'm at my girlfriend's house.</p><p>GreatLiberator: I'm so glad my wonderful crew caught that moment on camera. Everyone thinks everything is so perfect with you guys but that's a lie.</p><p>DBry: Sami, you couldn't just stay out of their business, could you?</p><p>The Mom: Idk why Rey doesn't sue you @GreatLiberator</p><p>Dominik: He's too busy blaming me for costing us a tag team opportunity.</p><p>DBry: I'm so sorry about that, Dominik.</p><p>Dominik: Nah it's okay. I'm just tired.</p><p>The Mom: For what it's worth, I think you did pretty great out there.</p><p>Natty by Nature: Yeah omg that epic dive outside.</p><p>Dominik: Lol the one that gave me a concussion? I honestly don't remember much after that till I went back and rewatched.</p><p>The Mom: Oh my goodness.</p><p>RicOShey: @Dominik dude I know. Sometimes it's easier to forget you're taller and think you'll get away with it like a smaller person would but nah.</p><p>Dominik: Lol I want to know how Apollo Crews does those insane dives. He's taller than I am.</p><p>RicOShey: Or how @Montez does those insane five star frog splashes.</p><p>Montez: @RicOShey one of your finishers is a double rotation moonsault from the top rope. I honestly don't think my frog splash looks that insane.</p><p>Dominik: @Montez your finisher is devastating.</p><p>LegitBoss: Yo guys NXT TAKE OVER is trending.</p><p>Reginald: @LegitBoss so is NASCAR 😉</p><p>Natty By Nature: Get a room. I promise I won't tell your partners 👀</p><p>LegitBoss: 🙄</p><p>The Mom: @Qos @Notlikemost you're not saying anything. I see you online, the titles will be taken away from you soon.</p><p>QoS: You still underestimate me, Becky. How cute</p><p>The Mom: Well your career has gone downhill since I left.</p><p>QoS: That's because management wanted to build my main roster career around you. Then you forgot your birth control shots and got pregnant.</p><p>NattyByNature: Shayna that's too far.</p><p>QoS: Oh it's too far? Tell her to shut the fuck up.</p><p>The Mom: Did I hit a nerve?</p><p>QoS: Nope but hurry up and come back, I can't wait to beat you.</p><p>The Mom: Is that a threat? I have the police on speed dial if you come around my house.</p><p>QoS: Stop putting words in my mouth, Becky. And go look after your child, the poor thing is fussy.</p><p>The Mom: Mind your business, Shayna.</p><p>QueenFlair: @TheMom Naomi and Lana are the ones in trouble.</p><p>Lana: How?</p><p>Naomi: We're the number one contender and I pinned Shayna.</p><p>*Dominik is typing*</p><p>*RicOShey is typing*</p><p>Dominik: Do surprise roll-ups even count?</p><p>RicOShey: @Naomi surprise roll-ups don't count.</p><p>Montez: @Naomi the equivalent of what you're saying is if Becky went around bragging that she beat Shayna at last year's WrestleMania.</p><p>RicOShey: Becky had the self-respect not to. Have some, Naomi.</p><p>Lana: What about me?? I pinned Shayna, even Nia!</p><p>DBry: Don't say that outside, Lana.</p><p>Dominik: Those two matches were flukes. The referees were obviously confused.</p><p>Lana: @Dominik shut up!</p><p>QoS: Leave him alone.</p><p>Edge: Hello everyone.</p><p>RicOShey: Hey</p><p>Montez: Sup?</p><p>FightOwensFight: @Edge dude you made your decision yet? Roman is going to die of hypertension lol</p><p>Edge: I haven't. Still deciding.</p><p>Montez: Bianca hasn't decided either.</p><p>619: What on earth is up with the delayed choices this year? I mean royal rumble winners always used to know like Immediately after the rumble or the next Raw or smackdown.</p><p>NattyByNature: I think that only happened when the winners were already feuding with a champion.</p><p>QoS: Yeah Drew already had his thing with Brock before the rumble.</p><p>Dominik: Speaking of, I don't know why no one is talking about Ricochet's assistance to help Drew eliminate Brock. It's all Drew 🙄. Ricochet didn't even get a push after that.</p><p>RicOShey: Sad story of my life.</p><p>Montez: And you have great matches too. I want to be in a match with you sometime.</p><p>AJStyles: I only got lucky in that match. Capitalized on his misstep.</p><p>Dominik: @AJStyles congrats on your winning streak.</p><p>RicOShey: Even though it's by dubious means? 👀</p><p>AJStyles: 🙄Omos barely even gets involved. You guys just spook yourselves out.</p><p>Big E: He chugged me out of the royal rumble!</p><p>AJStyles: He was levelling the playing field.</p><p>QoS: You're still mad about that huh? @BigE</p><p>Big E: Who wouldn't?</p><p>Notlikemost: Your intercontinental title isn't enough for you? Wanted to be Two belts E?</p><p>Big E: I don't see anything wrong with that.</p><p>Mella is Money: I just came on. Don't you Raw people have a show today? You should be getting ready. Leave the group for us smackdown folk.</p><p>Lana: WTF @QoS why?????</p><p>RicOShey: What happened?</p><p>Notlikemost: @QoS you got it approved? Lol</p><p>AJStyles: What?</p><p>QoS: I got a match with Lana tonight. 😌</p><p>Dominik: Oh no.</p><p>Lana: This is not fair! You and Nia keep bullying me!</p><p>Naomi: You two should leave her alone.</p><p>AJStyles: Why are you two so anti-Lana anyway? This has been going on since before TLC.</p><p>Lana: I have no idea. They just hate me for no reason. I'm trying to assert myself as a proper wrestler.</p><p>Dominik: @Lana Weren't your last three tiktok videos about trashtalking Shayna? You said you were going to make it into a series.</p><p>Shayna: WHAT??? 🤬</p><p>Natty By Nature: I'm watching one right now. They're hilarious, she makes a parody of you.</p><p>Lana: @NattyByNature you're not helping!</p><p>Shayna: You are so dead tonight! </p><p>619: She's gone. @Lana I suggest you not show up to Raw tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tuesday 16/02/21 16:17 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LegitBoss: Raw people TF??</p><p>Ali: What happened?</p><p>Dominik: Lacey is pretnet for Ric Flair??</p><p>Natty By Nature: oh my gosh, you heard she was prefnat too?</p><p>NobodyMeaner: Damn, I was so shocked when I heard she was peegart.</p><p>QoS: You guys are children.</p><p>Dominik: Can Rick flair still get a woman... Pregante? 🤣🤣</p><p>QueenFlair: Oh no, you guys are doing it too. I've had enough people tweeting at me that stupid meme!</p><p>The Lady: It's horrible at my end too.</p><p>LegitBoss: You're the one who slept with your father's age.</p><p>The Lady: The baby is my husband's not Ric's. I never slept with him!</p><p>LegitBoss: @TheLady You showed up to Raw how are you pregananant? 🤣</p><p>QoS: I can't say I'm not disappointed.</p><p>The Lady: it's my husband's child ffs.</p><p>QueenFlair: Ugh 🤢 can we talk about something else please?</p><p>Notlikemost: Like how Naomi completely missed a rear view last night?</p><p>Ali: If you have a finisher that involves you gaining momentum to  turn around, then you need a new finisher.</p><p>Naomi: 🙄</p><p>Lana: Leave Naomi alone.</p><p>QoS: Lana, how's your neck? 🤭</p><p>Notlikemost: 😳🤣🤣🤣</p><p>Dominik: @QoS @Notlikemost how are you preparing for Raquel and her tag team partner?</p><p>Naomi: Wait, what?</p><p>Lana: Naomi and I are the number one contenders.</p><p>Ali: So you don't even know? Lol Raquel and her partner are getting a title shot before you most likely.</p><p>Dominik: Unless management decides to have an elimination chamber match for the women's tag team titles.</p><p>Ali: Yeah</p><p>QueenFlair: @Dominik that's actually a great idea. I'll run it by Shane.</p><p>Naomi: That's not fair.</p><p>QoS: It's tap, nap or snap, they're all the same to me @Dominik</p><p>LegitBoss: @Naomi Stop whining. You could be doing so much better than the tag team division scene.</p><p>QueenFlair: There could be a good story running around you like how you never lost your titles in your two reigns. You had to vacate them because of injury and stuff.</p><p>Natty By Nature: She prefers to be a pity party tag team with Lana.</p><p>Lana: @NattyByNature you were in a tag team with me!</p><p>Natty By Nature: It was out of pity and you sucked.</p><p>Lana: 😑</p><p>MVP: The hurt business is in.</p><p>Notlikemost: Oh god. 😒</p><p>Broooo: I hope Ceddy and Shelty have gone through some couple's counselling first.</p><p>Dominik: Ceddy and Shelty?</p><p>Broooo: Yeah, what? They're cute nicknames for Cedric and Shelton.</p><p>Shelton: How much weed are you smoking on a daily?</p><p>Broooo: Not as much as I'd like cause I like to be focused for a match.</p><p>BL: I'm going to pulverize you and BrocoLee on Sunday.</p><p>Broooo: 🤣You have good jokes I see... But drawing inspiration from the Queen of spades, can you be that reality?</p><p>QoS: 😮</p><p>BL: Let's wait and see by Sunday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Saturday 20/02/21 4:00 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian: Who's up?</p><p>Asuka: Here</p><p>QoS: Can't sleep</p><p>RiotKick: 🤟</p><p>EST: A few of us are</p><p>Damian: Ladies. I don't want to be that guy and I don't mean any disrespect whatsover but what on Earth is going on in your tag team division scene?</p><p>Asuka: Management is trying to push the women's tag team titles but we barely have tag teams to begin with.</p><p>Notlikemost: Um there's me and Shayna.</p><p>Mandy: Me and Dana</p><p>RiotKick: Me and Liv</p><p>NobodyMeaner: Me and Natalya</p><p>QueenFlair: Lana and Naomi, Me and Asuka.</p><p>RoleModel: Apparently Sasha and Bianca too 🙄</p><p>Asuka: Do you see the problem? @Damian</p><p>Damian: Management doesn't know what to do with the women's tag team even though they're pushing it. @LegitBoss are you seriously becoming tag team partners with Bianca?? What if she turns on you?</p><p>EST: I told y'all I haven't made my decision.</p><p>RoleModel: It's Sasha and we know it.</p><p>RiotKick: Didn't you learn your lesson from bayley on trusting people? @LegitBoss</p><p>LegitBoss: Bianca is not like Bayley.</p><p>Mandy: Sasha, coming from you who has a move called the backstabber, you should know better.</p><p>Damian: This sounds like an excuse to either have a fatal four-way match for the titles tommorow or an elimination chamber match for it.</p><p>Asuka: We don't need more than two elimination chamber matches in one night.</p><p>RiotKick: I honestly don't see anything wrong with three. It's the name of the PPV 🤷</p><p>QoS: I thrive in cages, doesn't sound like a bad idea. I have a reputation in the chamber.</p><p>Mandy: You should be in a feud with Asuka rn preparing for a matchup with her at Mania not both of you lost in the tag team division with the rest of us but that's a story for... Whenever management decides to make it a story. @QoS</p><p>Damian: True. I kinda miss when they let Shayna run wild on everybody in the division.</p><p>RoleModel: Oh god, Seth's online 😑</p><p>SwissCyborg: I'm not interested in your cult, Seth you can't make me.</p><p>Messiah: Thanks for ruining my entrance, Bayley.</p><p>RoleModel: It's not my fault you suck.</p><p>Messiah: 😒 I'm not letting you get on my bad side today.</p><p>Damian: @Messiah Did you really write an email to Smackdown management and FOX about this shit? Please tell me it was faked.</p><p>Messiah: It was not.</p><p>Notlikemost: I'm kinda surprised Becky couldn't curb your excesses.</p><p>Messiah: You should more bothered that a non-wrestler pinned you last night @Notlikemost</p><p>NobodyMeaner: Ik you have your stuff and I have mine but that was disappointing.</p><p>Notlikemost: It was Shayna and Bayley's fault!</p><p>QoS: WTF I was double teamed what did you want from me?? I wasn't even told we were going to have a match. </p><p>RoleModel: Reginald just dropped the challenge on the fly. I was expecting you to say no @Notlikemost</p><p>Reggie: It's okay to admit that I am superior.</p><p>Messiah: @Reggie you should be ashamed that you are tangled up in women's division stories. Embrace the vision, join me.</p><p>Reggie: I'm not interested, Mr Seth.</p><p>Messiah: You too! See what you guys have caused!</p><p>LegitBoss: Shows he's smart, not deluded like you.</p><p>Reggie: Thank you, Miss Sasha.</p><p>Messiah: Let's see what @MellaisMoney has to say about that.</p><p>Reggie: I'm pretty sure she's asleep. </p><p>Messiah: I just called her.</p><p>*Mella is Money is typing*</p><p>Reggie: You son of a bitch!</p><p>Mella is Money: Reggieeeeeeee!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sunday 21/02/21 12:45 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asuka: Dare ka onraindesu ka? </p><p>Asuka: @LegitBoss anata no puromōshon de nani ga okotte iru nodesu ka? Sumakkudaun o mite imashita</p><p>LegitBoss: WTF</p><p>PeyR: Huh?</p><p>Asuka: Sorry I forgot to check if my automatic translator app was on.</p><p>NobodyMeaner: Oh, okay.</p><p>PeyR: Sometimes I forget English isn't really your language @Asuka</p><p>Asuka: @LegitBoss what's been going on with your promos lately?</p><p>LegitBoss: 🤨in terms of??</p><p>Asuka: How fake they sound</p><p>QoS: And how painful they are to watch</p><p>Notlikemost: Exactly. We stood across from you in the last few weeks wondering what on Earth is going on.</p><p>Asuka: You don't sound like you believe yourself. What's going on with that stupid accent?</p><p>RoleModel: Um are you three just realizing that now or you just don't watch her promos?</p><p>PeyR: It has been going on forever. Even when she debuted the blue wig, Bille said it would've been better she just had the segment and said, "I'm turning heel!" instead of that whole, "I am the blueprint" nonsense.</p><p>LegitBoss: Wow, what are you ladies going to talk about next? My "horrible" in-ring talent?</p><p>QoS: Nah. You're awesome in the ring, outside of it well um, not so much.</p><p>NobodyMeaner: Reginald has better promo skills and he's new.</p><p>Asuka: She at least used to try, as far as I remember but after the time Bayley turned on her, she's just given up on trying.</p><p>RoleModel: Aw so you think it's worse now because she misses me? Pathetic.</p><p>LegitBoss: Don't kid yourself Bayley.</p><p>*LegitBoss is typing*</p><p>NobodyMeaner: "I am the bass"</p><p>Notlikemost: "Tha Bliuprent"</p><p>PeyR: "Tha Smackdeun laiv wimen's champien"</p><p>QoS: I'm dying, you guys 🤣🤣</p><p>RoleModel: Pathetic.</p><p>QoS: Honestly, I can't wait for Bianca to beat you. We need champions who can talk.</p><p>LegitBoss: @QoS and you are better?</p><p>PeyR: Everyone chatting right now has better promo skills than you which is saying something. Cause I have an accent and Asuka cuts Half her promos in Japanese that most of the time we don't understand.</p><p>QoS: But her voice and presence draws you in. You have no excuse @LegitBoss</p><p>NobodyMeaner: She's holding on to that Cardi b wannabe shtick so bad.</p><p>LegitBoss: Try a better insult @NobodyMeaner that one is so old.</p><p>RoleModel: No one is going to mention how annoying her laugh is?</p><p>Notlikemost: You mean her impression of a dying goat? Hard to forget.</p><p>PeyR: Poor Bianca couldn't even hide her cringe.</p><p>RoleModel: I still can't believe you're beginning to fall for Reggie's obvious ruse. Bad promo skills and being dumb ASF too is an unfortunate combination.</p><p>Asuka: It's honestly very sad. And I don't know about the others but I'm genuinely sorry @LegitBoss if we sound like we're bullying you. But it had to be said.</p><p>LegitBoss: Shut the fuck up Asuka! All of you are just mad that you either have props you think are titles or are just title-less</p><p>QoS: I'm going to make sure you eat those words tonight, bitch.</p><p>PeyR: Oof you upset Shayna.</p><p>RoleModel: I'd be scared if I were you, then again you're not that smart.</p><p>NobodyMeaner: 😬😳</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Monday 22/02/21 2:00 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol wasn't even supposed to post today but this popped into my head. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miz: And the NEWWWWWWW WWE World heavyweight champion 🔥 🔥</p><p>Cedric: I honestly didn't think you had the balls to cash in. Congrats dude.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: You piece of shit! I'm going to get you back! I want a fucking rematch!</p><p>Broooo: New US champ rn.</p><p>BL: I'm gonna kick your skull open.</p><p>Broooo: @BL you barely had four title defences since you won. You should be thanking me.</p><p>Shelton: @BL besides the Hurt Business still has gold.</p><p>BL: Shut up Shelton!</p><p>Miz: You don't get to call the shots anymore, I do! @Gallantry</p><p>BrogueFella: I didn't win but I'm glad you lost, Drew. Hard reality check.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: Shut the fuck up Sheamus!</p><p>Miz: Congrats on retaining @QoS @Notlikemost</p><p>QoS: Dude, thanks. They brought their A-game but it wasn't enough.</p><p>Notlikemost: Hopefully Sasha gets her ass out of the tag team scene. We have Dakota and Raquel to worry about now.</p><p>Naomi: What about me and Lana?</p><p>QoS: I'm beat but like we can settle that on Raw. Piece of cake.</p><p>Notlikemost: @QoS honestly I'm in no position to wrestle after our match. No matter how easy it seems.</p><p>Cedric: Sasha should've honestly just taken the bottle.</p><p>QoS: Actually, no. She has good sense... Contrary to popular belief. She would've gotten a DQ, that's a trashy finish.</p><p>BrogueFella: @Notlikemost I honestly don't know how you and Tamina use the Samoan drop as a finisher but Reigns and the Usos use it as a transitional move.</p><p>Notlikemost: Well me and Tamina weigh over 300 pounds and most of the women's roster is like ⅓ of our size... Just saying.</p><p>BrogueFella: Makes sense.</p><p>PeyR: @QoS best ring attire of the night. Great job 👏👏</p><p>Miz: Truee. Seems like you got pissed after what the stylist team set you up with at rumble.</p><p>QoS: That metallic nightmare? Ugh 🤢 The sad part is I might actually use it again.</p><p>Broooo: They said you designed it yourself.</p><p>QoS: It was a collab, really.</p><p>LegitBoss: What about mine??</p><p>PeyR: I'm checking Twitter and Insta rn and I don't see anyone talking about your gear, Sasha.</p><p>LegitBoss: The hate in this group is appalling.</p><p>QoS: @Morrison you did good. I was rooting for you.</p><p>Morrison: Glad to see someone actually rooting for me besides Mike. I haven't had a fan pop since what? 2011</p><p>PeyR: You still have a loyal fan base. If not for this stupid pandemic, you'll definitely still get massive pops.</p><p>FightOwensFight: The Best part of the chamber match is Daniel eliminating Jey honestly.</p><p>DBry: Whelp. I'm wrecked, can't even sleep.</p><p>Head of the table: That's what you get for daring to stand up to me.</p><p>PeyR: Oh god. 🤦</p><p>Jey: Don't disrespect my cousin Uce @PeyR you should be handing out your resumé like Billie to save your dying career.</p><p>Billie: It's not my fault management decided to split up the IIconics!</p><p>PeyR: Stop bullying us. You should be more worried with how Roman is going to lose to Edge at Mania.</p><p>QoS: @PeyR delete that message.</p><p>PeyR: I'm not scared of any of them. They are huge bullies. What are they going to do? Come to my house? I'll call the fucking cops! Head of the table? More like head of the delusional bastard bullies.</p><p>Head of the table: @Notlikemost you on Raw right? Handle this.</p><p>Notlikemost: Okay.</p><p>FightOwensFight: Oh god! Not even the women are safe.</p><p>Head of the table: @NobodyMeaner you have my permission to wreck Billie.</p><p>Billie: WTF? Me?!</p><p>NobodyMeaner: I've already started.</p><p>PeyR: Well, shit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Tuesday 23/02/21 18:15 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asuka: WHERE'S SHAYNA?</p><p>Shinkasa: I don't think she's online.</p><p>Kofi: She's not. What happened?</p><p>Montez: Didn't you see?? Shayna kicked one of Asuka's tooth out.</p><p>Dawkins: I did. It looked brutal and she got drop-kicked and leg dropped.</p><p>Shinkasa: Damn are you okay, Asuka?</p><p>Asuka: No. I had to see a dentist and you know how some of these doctors are with regular appointments during covid.</p><p>Kofi: Seems like she still has it for you because of the whole Becky thing.</p><p>Asuka: Well I won the money in the bank ladder match and Becky gifted me the title. She already lost to Becky at Mania, she should let it go.</p><p>Montez: Yeah I knew Shayna in NXT. That's not happening.</p><p>Dawkins: Yeah.</p><p>QoS: What's going on? @Asuka</p><p>Asuka: What do you mean what's going on? You knocked my teeth out!</p><p>QoS: 🎶 You get in my way imma feed you to the monster🎶</p><p>Notlikemost: 🎵 I'm normal during the day but at night turn to a monster 🎶</p><p>Montez: 🎵I look like a villain in they old Blockbuster 🎶</p><p>Dawkins: Godzilla, fire spitter Monster...</p><p>QoS: 🔥 monster </p><p>Asuka: 🙄🙄</p><p>QoS: Charlotte asked for a rematch, you should've said no. That you wanted out of the tag team shit.</p><p>Shinkasa: @QoS is that your apology?</p><p>Notlikemost: Mind your own business Shinsuke.</p><p>QueenFlair: You're in huge trouble, Shayna.</p><p>Montez: 😳</p><p>QoS: For what??</p><p>QueenFlair: Vince and Stephanie are mad that their Raw women's champion needs to skip a bit of TV time to get some surgery.</p><p>QoS: Her title reign was uneventful anyway.</p><p>QueenFlair: This is very serious @QoS they can decide to screw you and Nia over at NXT next week.</p><p>Shinkasa: Speaking of NXT next week. The booking is fucked up.</p><p>Montez: Yeah, they should've done it at Fast Lane instead.</p><p>Naomi: We're just on the shelf and had to put up with a ninety second match against Dandy.</p><p>Lana: You know if they had just skipped the stupid 24/7 segment, we would've been fine.</p><p>What's up: IT'S NOT STUPID</p><p>Notlikemost: Truth?!</p><p>Dawkins: You've been in here the whole time?</p><p>What's up: Yeah</p><p>Dawkins: You never say anything.</p><p>What's up: I just like to watch stuff go down. You guys are usually more hilarious than I am. But @Lana don't ever talk about my segments like that again!</p><p>TheNinja: What do you mean YOUR segments??</p><p>Montez: Who the fuck is this???</p><p>Shinkasa: It's Tosawa 🤦</p><p>DrewGulak: It's not your segment @What'sup</p><p>Damian: Yeah it's Bad Bunny's segment</p><p>TheNinja: SHUT UP DAMIAN!</p><p>Asuka: Can we focus on what's important? Your Raw women's champion is injured.</p><p>DrewGulak: You lost a tooth 🙄 suck it up</p><p>*Asuka added RipTide to the group*</p><p>RipTide: Rhea in the houseeeeeee 🤟🤟</p><p>Notlikemost: Oh my god. She IS coming to Raw.</p><p>RipTide: Yeah, second and youngest woman to ever definitively pin Shayna Baszler.</p><p>QoS: Put it on a shirt, kid!</p><p>RipTide: Oh, I will. 😏</p><p>Lana: Welcome, Rhea</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Saturday 27/02/21 20:42 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dominik: 👀</p><p>NobodyMeaner: What?</p><p>Dominik: This group has been quiet today</p><p>Billie: Omg true.</p><p>Reggie: You people should be talking about how Bianca is stupid. She could've picked Asuka instead.</p><p>EST: Reggie, TF?</p><p>QoS: What do you mean? It was a great choice. Sasha is easier for her to beat.</p><p>Billie: @QoS honestly, beating Asuka would've been impossible.</p><p>EST: I would've beat Asuka too.</p><p>Montez: I can't even back you up on that one, honey. Just glad you listened to me and picked Sasha.</p><p>EST: Omg you too? Just remain on the couch and sleep there.</p><p>NobodyMeaner: Oof</p><p>Montez: I'm just being honest.</p><p>LegitBoss: Wait what?</p><p>NobodyMeaner: The Truth hurts, Sasha.</p><p>LegitBoss: I know it was only a matter of time before y'all talk about how "awful" my ring work is.</p><p>Dominik: Nobody's saying that.</p><p>LegitBoss: So what are you talking about?</p><p>Dominik: Just, we know your track record of title defenses.</p><p>QoS: Or should we say lack of, till Carmella.</p><p>Montez: We all know Carmella is suffering from ring rust so... That barely even counts as a defense.</p><p>Mella is Money: Wow 🙄</p><p>Billie: I honestly didn't know someone could be so good yet so bad till I met Sasha.</p><p>RoleModel: It's overconfidence.</p><p>NattyByNature: Or maybe lack of proper in-ring talent.</p><p>QoS: You shouldn't even been talking in issues like this.</p><p>NattyByNature: Why not? I am the BOAT</p><p>Bille: That's the stupidest acronym.</p><p>LegitBoss: Funny how the BOAT only has two titles to her name lol</p><p>Dominik: Omg yess. She's been here forever and Alexa became grand slam champion before she did 🤣</p><p>NattyByNature: I'm not bothered about titles. My in-ring talent speaks for me.</p><p>EST: What in-ring talent?!</p><p>Billie: You guys have noticed how she literally has the same skill set for every match?</p><p>QoS: Lol that survivor series submission botch. If not that Peyton was already in a bad way, she could've easily rolled up Natalya for the win.</p><p>NattyByNature: I come from a lineage of great wrestlers, show me some respect.</p><p>Billie: Charlotte's dad is literally one of the all time best wrestlers but you never see her bragging about that. She made her own name for herself.</p><p>LegitBoss: 13x women champion is no joke.</p><p>QoS: My match with her probably wouldn't have gone over sixty seconds if Steph didn't pull me aside before the match to allow her some offense.</p><p>Billie: Her matches are so boring.</p><p>Mella is Money: I don't know how somehow Nikki Bella was better than you.</p><p>Montez: 😬😬</p><p>NattyByNature: Don't even go there, Mella. You should be ashamed how your Money in the bank "win" was won with James Ellsworth's assistance, you brainless airhead.</p><p>Billie: Shitttt</p><p>LegitBoss: You need some aloe for that burn, Mella 🤣</p><p>QoS: 😂😂</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Tuesday 02/03/21 4:45 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woods: I don't know if anyone is as shocked as I am or I am alone?</p><p>619: Shocked over what?</p><p>Kofi: He's been ranting about Miz losing the title so soon 🙄</p><p>RicOShey: I knew Miz was going to lose since last week. Lashley's a beast.</p><p>Woods: But an eight day reign though? Sad.</p><p>619: Well he should've known better than to get the Hurt Business involved.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: It doesn't matter if Bobby won or not. I'm still going to get the title back.</p><p>BrogueFella: Ugh can you just shut up Drew? You've had your chance to shine now get to the back of the line.</p><p>Kofi: You know how management is. They're going to make 2021 Bobby's year most likely and you might not even get a rematch.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: 🙄😑</p><p>619: Raw was a mess honestly. @RicOShey why weren't you on TV?</p><p>RicOShey: Well I had no matches scheduled 🙄 why show up to stress myself?</p><p>Ali: He was mostly scared I'd whoop his ass @619</p><p>Dominik: Didn't Retribution already lose to The Lucha House party and Riddle?</p><p>Ali: I beat Riddle clean afterwards.</p><p>Broooo: The fuck you mean clean? You and your goons distracted me?</p><p>Ali: Stop blaming others for your own faults. Stop smoking all that weed.</p><p>Broooo: I DIDN'T EVEN HIT A SINGLE BLUNT THE WHOLE OF YESTERDAY</p><p>619: Where's Edge when I need mature minds in this group? 🤦</p><p>RicOShey: Hey!</p><p>*Edge changed his name to UltimateOpportunist*</p><p>*619 changed his nickname to 619IamLucha*</p><p>BrogueFella: You've got to be kidding me.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: No one is going to type that. Change them back!</p><p>619IamLucha: No!</p><p>UltimateOpportunist: I quite like it.</p><p>Dominik: Dadddddddd</p><p>Kofi: WTF @Dominik</p><p>Dominik: I taught dad how to change names and he taught Edge how to, now they're abusing it.</p><p>*UltimateOpportunist changed his name to RatedR*</p><p>*619IamLucha changed his name to Mr Mysterio*</p><p>RicOShey: I'm going back to bed 🚶🚶🚶</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Wednesday 03/03/21 12:00 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LegitBoss: Whoa, whoa, whoa @QueenFlair you beat Shayna again?</p><p>TheMom: I watched the match, I was so happy. At least no one could say it was a fluke win.</p><p>QueenFlair: Eh, Shayna's good but she could never be a Flair good. 😌</p><p>Mella is Money: I watched the match from beginning to end like twice. She could've easily beat you.</p><p>EST: I almost had Shayna beaten at elimination chamber, the overhype is too much.</p><p>Notlikemost: Like you being overhyped @EST</p><p>Mella is Money: Exactly.</p><p>PeyR: I saw Stephanie talking to Shayna before the match. It's fishy how Charlotte got out of the clutch so easy.</p><p>Mandy: I honestly can't deny it either. I've been in the clutch a few times, it doesn't get easier.</p><p>Dana: Unless she's distracted.</p><p>LegitBoss: Or the clutch is overhyped... 👀</p><p>RoleModel: Like your bank statement?</p><p>LegitBoss: I beat you with the bank statement.</p><p>RoleModel: It was a chair assisted bank statement!</p><p>LegitBoss: Excuses, excuses</p><p>QoS: One does not simply beat Charlotte Flair 😑</p><p>Notlikemost: WTF!</p><p>PeyR: If that's not sus, I don't know what is.</p><p>Asuka: She finally caved and admitted her overhype!</p><p>QoS: You mean the same overhype you have?</p><p>Asuka: I have the longest undefeated streak</p><p>PeyR: You HAD the longest undefeated streak</p><p>QueenFlair: The streak ended by me. 😌</p><p>Asuka: 🙄</p><p>QoS: When you came to the main roster, you were hot off an undefeated streak that you didn't even lose the NXT women's title, you had to give it up because of injury. Then you came here and lost to Charlotte Flair.</p><p>Asuka: Well it took the figure eight submission to beat me, you've lost twice with a natural selection. Who TF gets pinned with a natural selection???</p><p>QueenFlair: Hey!</p><p>QoS: Judging by how your finisher is a submission move, you should be ashamed with how you've only been beaten via submission. You should've been able to tough it out. I'm not even going to talk about the dis-arm-her because that was just bad luck.</p><p>Asuka: Well you went from the baddest woman on the roster to a regular asshole heel in one night.</p><p>QoS: Well you went from a force of nature to a clown with a clown posse.</p><p>PeyR: Calm down. @QoS you've tried your best. Focus on your match with Dakota and Raquel tonight. The tag team titles have to stay on the main roster or they'll turn to literal shit.</p><p>Naomi: They're going to lose because Shayna's sad 😌</p><p>Lana: Boohoo 😂</p><p>Notlikemost: Can you two shut TF up? I don't know how you two became number one contenders to begin with.</p><p>Billie: Fluke, obviously.</p><p>Rhea: I'm coming to change it up and become the most successful NXT  call-up</p><p>EST: I just spat out my fucking drink 🤣🤣</p><p>QoS: I'm crying 😂</p><p>Asuka: How long before she becomes canon fodder?</p><p>Limitless: 4weeks max</p><p>MiaYim: After WrestleMania at most.</p><p>Damian: They hyped me up only to shove me with a Latin musician and put me in crappy matches.</p><p>Broooo: I'm stoned but even I know we get pushed to the mid card. I'm only wondering how long before Raw management puts me at a disadvantage.</p><p>QoS: Do you think Raw is run by triple H like NXT? 🤣 @Rhea</p><p>EmberMoon: You poooorrrrr unfortunate souulllllll</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you spot my saltiness comment "Shay Shay" 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Thursday 04/03/21 8:45 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A win is a win</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TheMom: Cannot believe Shayna and Nia Jax had Pierce on standby to help them cheat.</p><p>Damian: What are you on about?</p><p>TheMom: Dakota wasn't even legal and suddenly a Raw official was in the ring to call the action.</p><p>LegitBoss: I don't see the problem. The NXT referee was down and Pierce stepped in to help</p><p>PeyR: What's the big deal? A win is a win and the tag team titles stay on the main roster 🤷</p><p>TheMom: TF?</p><p>EST: Would you have preferred a countout victory? That would've been lame.</p><p>TheMom: Not you too</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: I don't understand what the big deal is. The NXT referee was out and the Raw referee stepped in and called the action he was seeing. It was a great match overall.</p><p>QoS: I don't understand either. Why are you nitpicking, Becky? Would you have preferred I got double teamed by Dakota and Raquel while Nia was down? Raquel herself was down too, what do you want from us?</p><p>RoleModel: Sounds like she just wanted to see you lose.</p><p>QoS: Wow. Seth can't get you off anymore, you need to watch me losing to do that? @TheMom</p><p>Messiah: Leave me out of this.</p><p>The Mom: Didn't you watch the match dear?</p><p>Messiah: I did and I didn't see a problem. They kept the titles on the main roster and that's the most important thing.</p><p>PeyR: Same thing I said.</p><p>The Mom: So all of you are unanimously agreeing that Dakota and Raquel deserved to be cheated or what am I hearing?</p><p>Notlikemost: They weren't cheated. The referee just called the action in front of him.</p><p>EmberMoon: You hypocrites!</p><p>PeyR: What are you still doing here? You're an NXT wrestler what are you doing on a RAW and SMACKDOWN group chat?</p><p>RipTide: I added her back.</p><p>LegitBoss: Without asking any of us? Are you serious Rhea?</p><p>RipTide: Sorry not sorry</p><p>Notlikemost: I vote we kick them both out of the group</p><p>BrogueFella️: Rhea is coming to Raw, let's just kick Ember out.</p><p>RoleModel: Seconded</p><p>LegitBoss: Sorry Ember</p><p>QoS: Bye bish</p><p>Notlikemost: Okay, fine</p><p>PeyR: You won't be missed.</p><p>Billie: Bye-bye</p><p>*LegitBoss removed EmberMoon from the group*</p><p>QoS: Now that that's over, let's kick Becky out.</p><p>Messiah: Because?</p><p>Notlikemost: She's not on the roster currently, we don't know when she's coming back.</p><p>The Mom: Wow.</p><p>Play-Pain/Hurt-Heal: She's so mean and always antagonises what we do on Raw.</p><p>QoS: Um, who is this?</p><p>LegitBoss: I checked, it's Alexa</p><p>Broooo: Wait, what?</p><p>Gallantry👑🗡️: Have you been in here this whole time Lexi?</p><p>Play-Pain/Hurt-Heal: Yeah 🤭</p><p>VoicesInMyHead: TF?! Get that THING out of here. @LegitBoss @Asuka @Miz @Gallantry👑🗡️ admins you aren't doing your job. Why don't you keep track of who is and who isn't here?</p><p>Miz: How do you expect us to keep up? This group has been running for like five years at this point.</p><p>VoicesInMyHead: But we usually kept up.</p><p>LegitBoss: 🙄</p><p>VoicesInMyHead: OMG someone call 911</p><p>VoicesInMyHead: Blood</p><p>Fierce &amp; Cross: Lexxxiiii!</p><p>Play-Pain/Hurt-Heal: 😈🤡🤭</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Saturday 06/03/21 9:45 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reggie: Is there anyone in need of a butler/assistant?</p><p>Messiah: Ah, a lost sheep. I'd be honored to have you as my butler.</p><p>Reggie: 😳um I'm sorry Mr Seth but last I checked you're already engaged and I'm not gay or bisexual.</p><p>The Mom: WTF😶</p><p>Messiah: The hell are you talking about, Reggie? 🤨</p><p>Reggie: Um, never mind Mr Seth.</p><p>NattyByNature: It's been confirmed then, Carmella was really having sex with Reginald.</p><p>Mella is Money: Um, no I wasn't. That's why he kept sneaking away from me because apparently Sasha was giving him body.</p><p>LegitBoss: No I was not!</p><p>Mella is Money: Then explain why he has been inexplicably all over you this year. Even when I was trying to help him.</p><p>LegitBoss: How is that my fault?</p><p>QoS: Oh God, are you seriously going to fight over that Hobbit?</p><p>Notlikemost: Hobbits are cute 😏</p><p>QoS: No 🤦🤦🤦</p><p>EST: You should be more bothered that you lost to me even though there was a distraction that would've helped you win. @QoS</p><p>QoS: Nah, not really. You beat me, congrats.</p><p>The Mom: I'm actually scared. Like is the world going to implode on itself??</p><p>QoS: Stop being overdramatic, Becky 😑</p><p>PeyR: Can we stop talking about negatives and mention Seth's style in the last four weeks? Damn</p><p>Billie: It's crazy but I loved it.</p><p>LegitBoss: My favorite was the rug.</p><p>Notlikemost: The wet suit was better.</p><p>PeyR: I preferred the cloud one.</p><p>Billie Kay: TF no. The one from last night was the best.</p><p>QoS: All of them were pretty great in my opinion.</p><p>NattyByNature: Genuinely on his way to a best ring gear slammy.</p><p>The Mom: Are you being serious or sarcastic? 🙄👀</p><p>Kofi: I genuinely think so @NattyByNature</p><p>BigE: Yes @TheMom</p><p>Messiah: Wow, thanks guys. Good to see people actually LIKE my outfits unlike SOME PEOPLE.</p><p>The Mom: I just said your outfits from your first universal title reign were better.</p><p>PeyR: Because he was cosplaying power rangers? 🙄</p><p>QoS: Just ignore her. Becky had the blandest gear anyway.</p><p>The Mom: NOT TRUE!</p><p>LegitBoss: Throughout your time I don't think anyone ever went, "I love Becky's gear" even on PPVs.</p><p>The Mom: I had badass gear.</p><p>Bille: No, no Shayna had and still has badass gear.</p><p>The Mom: What about my gear before I became The Man? That was cute.</p><p>Naomi: Oh no, that was way worse. Lana's gear is cute, those were boring.</p><p>PeyR: Straight fireeeeeeeeee!</p><p>The Mom: Oh no! 🤦</p><p>QoS: That was cringey ASF. Please tell me management asked you to say that.</p><p>Messiah: Nope. She thought it was cool 🤣🤣</p><p>Kofi: It was way worse than when the Lucha House party started adding to the back of every common teen slang at the time.</p><p>BigE: Lucha lit 🤣</p><p>QueenFlair: I swear it was hard to keep a straight face with her in the ring when she did that. I get ring theatrics is part of our job but why Becky?</p><p>The Mom: 🙄 Can't be worse than when Roman used to go "ooh ahhh ooh ahhh" before delivering a spear.</p><p>BigE: Nah Roman doing that only made us hyped for the spear. And the fans used to echo it. Yours made teens and adults in the audience facepalm.</p><p>Kofi: Accept the truth, Becky. 🤣🤣</p><p>Head of the table: TF did you just say Becky?</p><p>Billie: Oh shit.</p><p>Messiah: Roman, dude. Calm down.</p><p>Head of the table: Ask your wife to watch her mouth or she'll regret it.</p><p>Messiah: Point taken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Tuesday 09/03/21 6:00 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mella is Money: Wow, fucking wow</p><p>LegitBoss: I know</p><p>Dominik: What happened?</p><p>Reggie: I got a new job! 🎈🎉</p><p>NattyByNature: Wait what?</p><p>Dominik: By Who?</p><p>Notlikemost: Yours truly.</p><p>Dominik: Shaynaaa?</p><p>QoS: I have no fucking clue. You saw my stupefied face on last week's Smackdown, right? I met him in our locker room last night. I asked her, she said she hired him. I asked no further questions. As long as he's not in our locker room when I want to change.</p><p>Mella is Money: When I had Reggie under my payroll, all of you were on my neck. Y'all said I was cheating on my husband.</p><p>LegitBoss: Tbh I feel you. But now it's normal that Reggie is working for Nia.</p><p>619: Wait, you're serious?</p><p>Broooo: Yeah. I was shook as well.</p><p>Ali: @LegitBoss nobody said it was normal. We're still soaking it in.</p><p>Dominik: I don't know what to make of this.</p><p>Reggie: What to make of what?</p><p>Messiah: On Saturday, I asked you to join me. You said some shit about you being straight and I don't know what that was about. Then I watched Raw and now Nia hired you. I don't want to say what I have in mind.</p><p>Notlikemost: I don't understand. It's just business. Or are you pissed he wanted me as a boss not you?</p><p>Ali: Well, you were flirting with him. Sorry you got dragged into Nia's shit @QoS</p><p>QoS: Well, she's an adult and whatever she does is not my business. As long as he doesn't get in my way. I have put men in the clutch before.</p><p>619: I know that's right 😬</p><p>*BL changed his username to TheAlmighty🏆*</p><p>MVP: I hereby welcome everyone on Raw to the era of the almighty Lashley.</p><p>Jimmy: Thank God you included "on Raw".</p><p>MVP: Well getting into issues with The Tribal chief is bad for business 😬😬</p><p>Head of the table: Great decision</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Saturday 13/03/21 11:00 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ali: Seems like I'm the only Retribution member in here.</p><p>*Mia Yim changed her username to Reckoning*</p><p>Reckoning: Nope. I'm here too.</p><p>Ali: Where are slapjack and T bar?</p><p>Kofi: Probably under a rock somewhere wondering what kind of names are those.</p><p>Reckoning: They're gimmick names like mine. 🙄</p><p>Woods: Throw their whole gimmicks in the sea.</p><p>Ali: 😑 stfu</p><p>Broooo: Reckoning is a gimmick name. Slapjack and T-bar are not.</p><p>Ali: Nobody asked you!</p><p>QoS: What's going on?</p><p>Ali: They're dragging me.</p><p>Asuka: Dragging? Nobody has even said anything yet.</p><p>Dominik: I don't think he knows what dragging is.</p><p>LegitBoss: If we are dragging anybody, it should be Bianca.</p><p>EST: Um why?</p><p>LegitBoss: I tried to be nice to you and you turned on me.</p><p>Montez: If you had accepted Reggie, it wouldn't have happened.</p><p>LegitBoss: And I didn't, how is there a problem for Bianca?</p><p>EST: He cost us the match!</p><p>LegitBoss: No, he cost you the match. You're the one who got pinned via surprise roll-up 🙄</p><p>EST: Are you fucking kidding me, you selfish piece of shit!</p><p>LegitBoss: You're the pile of crap.</p><p>PeyR: Let's have a show of hands for anyone who is shocked by this... </p><p>Billie: That's a total of nobody.</p><p>LegitBoss: STFU!</p><p>619: Ladies please, calm down. It's not a big deal. You should be focusing on your title match at fast lane.</p><p>Dominik: Speaking of... What the heck, Nia?</p><p>Notlikemost: What?</p><p>Dominik: Are you and Reggie really becoming a thing???</p><p>Notlikemost: What's wrong with that?</p><p>Ali: Shayna, you good?</p><p>QoS: No 🤢 not after what I walked into after closing time.</p><p>Notlikemost: Shut up!</p><p>PeyR: Ooh spill.</p><p>QoS: I'd rather not remember 🤮🤮</p><p>Ali: Was it that bad??</p><p>QoS: You don't wanna know.</p><p>Bille: Oh my god 😳</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sunday 14/03/21 8:45 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout-out to Wrasslersstraightupownme</p><p>For the record, they might just own me too 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gallantry👑🗡️: Finally watched Smackdown... I know I'm always late but damn, the mixed feelings from the show.</p><p>RicOShey: I know, right?</p><p>LegitBoss: Like Bianca turning on me?</p><p>Gallantry👑🗡️: I sincerely doubt anyone was surprised by that.</p><p>LegitBoss: 🙄</p><p>PeyR: What I said.</p><p>Billie: They're both narcissists who think they're better than everyone else in the women's division and two captains cannot be in the same boat so.... Yeah</p><p>EST: If saying the truth is narcissistic, then I agree.</p><p>LegitBoss: And I'm supposed to be the bad guy here? 😑</p><p>PeyR: You're both assholes. End of story.</p><p>BrogueFella: Speaking of weird shit happening, Nia TF is going on between you and Reggie?</p><p>Notlikemost: What do you mean?</p><p>BrogueFella: You took Reginald out shopping???</p><p>Notlikemost: Yeah, duh. He needed a change.</p><p>Gallantry👑🗡️: Wait, what? I thought that was a joke.</p><p>QoS: I assure you. It's very serious 😐</p><p>The Mom: Hold on, what? You're kidding?</p><p>QoS: I was there. I assure you it's real.</p><p>QoS: Help</p><p>QueenFlair: I honestly don't know whether to laugh or to cry.</p><p>RicOShey: Why did you have to be a third wheel though? 🤣</p><p>QoS: Nia said she liked my style and wanted me to help her pick out some things. But she got so occupied with Reginald and I had to wait... For absolutely no reason!</p><p>Asuka: I am so sad for you 😂😂😂</p><p>PeyR: Poor you @QoS</p><p>Miz: @QoS Stephanie just sent me a copy of the email you sent to management... For a separate private locker room???</p><p>QoS: Yeah😬</p><p>Miz: Why's that?</p><p>Notlikemost: Hold on, why?!</p><p>QoS: LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHY, NIA! 😠😠🤬🤬🤬</p><p>QueenFlair: What happened? You're tag team partners, you have to share a locker room.</p><p>QoS: Easy for you to say. Your private room is bigger than Asuka's!</p><p>Ali: What happened? @QoS</p><p>QoS: I would've been able to shrug off what I walked into on Friday night but the one from yesterday evening, I cannot.</p><p>Miz: Oh so that's the "inappropriate conduct" you were talking about 👀 in the email.</p><p>RicOShey: Ooohhhfffff 😬😬</p><p>Notlikemost: You reported me to management?!</p><p>QoS: Nooooo. I just said I liked my privacy and needed space away from the conduct in there.</p><p>Notlikemost: You've got to be fucking kidding me.</p><p>QoS: Don't say fuck 🤢🤢</p><p>PeyR: Hold on. I had to go and reread the chats from yesterday morning... You mean they did it again??? @QoS</p><p>QoS: It was loud 🤮🤮</p><p>Miz: 😬 Say no more. I'll convince Steph.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Tuesday 16/03/21 7:00 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think Bobby should retain at Mania. Drew already had his year in 2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gallantry👑🗡️: I don't like the way this group is quiet. The New Day won the titles from those rat bastards, Asuka is back, Riddle retained and I got my rematch at Mania.</p><p>Asuka: And I think ratings were up last night.</p><p>What's up: We're mad at how no one is talking about Seth's drip besides the WWE social media and Seth himself.</p><p>Murphy: That's a travesty for sure 😐</p><p>GreatLiberator: Well tbh the women own this group and none of them are talking right now.</p><p>BrogueFella: Lana the chatter box took a pin and Naomi yelled at her for it. So that's minus two.</p><p>Kofi: Shayna's been in a mood since way before her match last night.</p><p>Miz: Management turned down her request for a separate locker room.</p><p>Ali: Oh, shit. And she lost by surprise roll-up again.</p><p>QoS: Why are y'all talking about me?</p><p>BrogueFella: There goes the silence.</p><p>Asuka: Because you lost to me. What does that make? Two back to back loses in single matches? Nia is carrying that tag team on her back.</p><p>Ali: Didn't you take all the pinfall loses in your tag team with Charlotte? @Asuka</p><p>PeyR: Your reign has been so uneventful, pretty much everyone forgot that we had a Raw women's title and champion whilst you were getting your teeth fixed.</p><p>Billie: The Raw women's championship was last important when Sasha held it with the tag team title. Sure, she won it by fluke but that sparked controversy for the belt.</p><p>Ali: Exactly, now what have you done for the title since you won it back? @Asuka</p><p>PeyR: 200 days of a non-reign.</p><p>Billie: She's offline 🤣</p><p>QoS: Thanks 🤣 @Ali @PeyR @Billie</p><p>PeyR: No problem, we're just spitting facts</p><p>Billie: WrestleMania can't come sooner.</p><p>QoS: I can't believe I'm saying it but I can't wait for Charlotte to win the title from Asuka at Mania.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: I don't know if it counts a bias view or not but I don't want Asuka to lose. Charlotte is not known for very long title reigns.</p><p>Mella is Money: She'll probably only hold it till MITB</p><p>QueenFlair: Wow 😑 I'm right here you guys.</p><p>NobodyMeaner: No one cares you're in here.</p><p>QueenFlair: Just because you've had lucky wins against The Riot squad, Sasha and Bianca doesn't mean you get to talk to me like that.</p><p>QoS: Wow. Talk about shallow, Charlotte and you're supposed to be the good guy.</p><p>The Mom: You guys are genuinely falling for her good guy act? Charlotte is never a good guy, comes with genetics.</p><p>Mella is Money: Like you turning heel to gain buzz with the fans? </p><p>RiotKick: Ooh calm down Mella.</p><p>LegitBoss: Who invited the forever jobber? </p><p>QoS: Another pretencious "baby face"</p><p>PeyR: I still don't think Sasha can be called a face simply because Bayley turned on her. She's still a bitch imo.</p><p>LegitBoss: At least I appear on TV and I'm not in a storyline as a third wheel with my tag team partner.</p><p>PeyR: Wow, you really went there 😑😑</p><p>QoS: Well at least I've had good reigns and defenses not against someone with ring rust. I didn't win a title by countout and hold it for only two weeks.</p><p>PeyR: If Bayley hadn't turned on you, you probably never would've become grand slam champion.</p><p>Kofi: Everyone is petty today 🤣🤣</p><p>RicOShey: Yo, Drew. I can't believe you tapped out Miz to Lashley's Hurt Lock.</p><p>Miz: 😒</p><p>TheAlmighty🏆: You disrespected me, Drew. Can't wait till Mania.</p><p>MVP: I guess we're in buisness 🥊🥊 @Gallantry👑🗡️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Tuesday 16/03/21 18:45 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... Are we going to have the three main events running simultaneously or...?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morrison: Congrats on your match against Jey on Friday @Edge</p><p>Edge: Thanks, can't wait to get Roman's lackey out of the way so I can face Roman himself at Mania.</p><p>DBry: No you're going to be facing me at WrestleMania by the time I beat Roman for the title at Fast Lane.</p><p>Head of the table: You wish. The following things are on my to-do list. Sending Daniel back to Brie and the kids at Fast Lane then main eventing WrestleMania.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: Whoa whoa whoa I'm main eventing Mania.</p><p>BrogueFella: If I don't murder you at Fast Lane that is.</p><p>TheAlmighty 🏆: Um I was told I was going to be defending the World heavyweight championship at the main event of WrestleMania.</p><p>MVP: I was told that too. What are you @Edge talking about?</p><p>Edge: I'm telling you what I was told.</p><p>LegitBoss: Move over boys. I will be defending the Smackdown women's title in the main event of WrestleMania.</p><p>Notlikemost: What is happening? How many main events do we have on one PPV?</p><p>EST: I was told that as winner of the women's royal rumble, I would main event WrestleMania.</p><p>Edge: Hate to break it to you Bianca, I was told that too.</p><p>QoS: So... Are the three matches going to be happening simultaneously or...?</p><p>LegitBoss: Fox called me a WrestleMania main eventer.</p><p>Miz: I think the show is two nights. Maybe the heavyweight championship on one and the Universal title on the other.</p><p>EST: What about me and Sasha?</p><p>LegitBoss: They have to give us one main event.</p><p>QoS: I don't see that happening.</p><p>Asuka: Wait, Stephanie said me and Charlotte will be main eventing WrestleMania.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: Back of the line with you, Asuka</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Saturday 20/03/21 3:00 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RicOShey: Raise your hands if you totally forgot Ziggler and Roode were the Smackdown tag team champions?</p><p>Jimmy: Bruh. I forgot that we even had Smackdown tag team titles.</p><p>QoS: Wait, when did the street profits lose the titles?</p><p>RicOShey: I don't even remember. It's like Booby and Ziggler won them and they forgot they had to defend the titles till today.</p><p>Roode: Bish I honestly forgot I was part of the tag team champions till I showed up to work today and saw the label on our door and found our belts inside.</p><p>QoS: You don't take your belts home?</p><p>Woods: I don't.</p><p>Shelton: Cedric and I didn't.</p><p>Montez: Yeah I don't think I ever went home with mine during the lockdown.</p><p>Cedric: We only took ours when we had to change locations.</p><p>ShowOff: @RicOShey it's not our faults. Management barely contacts us anymore after we won the titles.</p><p>Cedric: Shelton and I barely even got good feuds. We only got tangled up in Bobby's feud with Riddle.</p><p>Shelton: The problem is we barely have enough tag teams for two separate tag team titles.</p><p>QoS: I thought Riddle and Jeff were becoming a tag team?</p><p>Kofi: Oh you don't know? Jeff will partner with anybody to get TV time and he's still recuperating from the injury in his last match so... I have advised him to go part time. I don't know if he's going to listen.</p><p>BigE: @QoS how did you miss Sasha completely?</p><p>Notlikemost: Yeah Shayna. How DID you miss Sasha completely?</p><p>QoS: I want to lie and say it was an accident but I am not in the mood. You should be thankful I didn't give you the Asuka treatment, y'know this time break your jaw too.</p><p>Notlikemost: You bitch!</p><p>QoS: Oh you haven't seen anything yet.</p><p>Liv: TF is going on? Please don't fight. We don't have enough women's tag teams anymore.</p><p>RiotKick: Since NXT debuted their own women's tag team titles, we barely have a women's tag team roster.</p><p>Liv: So for the love of everything, Shayna and Nia stick together. We need you.</p><p>QueenFlair: Did Triple H not realize how problematic that would be on the long run? I mean what if FOX and the usa network execs decide they want Smackdown and Raw women's tag team titles?</p><p>QoS: I would relinquish the titles then.</p><p>RicOShey: What is happening between you and Shayna anyway? @Notlikemost</p><p>Notlikemost: She's jealous I'm with someone and she's not.</p><p>QoS: lol "with" someone on your payroll. I no longer get peace of mind in our locker room. I literally showed up to the locker room today to meet Reginald with only a towel on. When I asked him to put on some clothes, he said you told him to stay like that till you returned.</p><p>Notlikemost: I did.</p><p>RicOShey: I regret asking anything. </p><p>QoS: And people be wondering why I'm off my game with this stiff piece of shit I have to deal with.</p><p>Reginald: Ma Belle Nia is not stiff at all.</p><p>Jimmy: Somebody please change the topic. Anybody please. @Naomi baby. @Billie @PeyR</p><p>QoS: Nobody asked for that information!</p><p>Naomi: I'm trying to sleep. You should come to bed. @Jimmy</p><p>PeyR: What's up?</p><p>PeyR: Oh my gosh</p><p>Billie: @Messiah you were rocking Tottenham Hotspur colors tonight. You looked absolutely fabulous.</p><p>Messiah: Thanks but I'm too busy rn to chat</p><p>Messiah: Holy shit! What?! @Reginald</p><p>Head of the table: Why are my notifications going off this late? This isn't a PPV night. I'm trying to sleep.</p><p>Head of the table: What in the name of everything that is good...</p><p>NobodyMeaner: Nia. We have standards in this family. </p><p>Notlikemost: Tamina stop sounding like Dwayne and uncle Rikishi.</p><p>Jey: If my dad is telling you that this is stupid, you should listen to him Uce.</p><p>Jimmy: See no, I asked for someone to change the topic not to PROMOTE the topic.</p><p>Messiah: Seems like you guys desperately need a messiah in your life. My offer's still on the table.</p><p>RicOShey: Absolutely not.</p><p>Billie: I'd honestly rather die.</p><p>QoS: I need to go to bed. 😴</p><p>Jey: Do you have a death wish, Uce?</p><p>Messiah: Fuck</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Monday 22/03/21 8:00 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mean... Shayna in the Hurt Business tho... I would love to see that. Might never happen but I'm not opposed to it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RiotKick: Well, last night was alot.</p><p>Mandy: Tell me about it. I don't even know where to begin.</p><p>Broooo: I know. Why TF management had me defend my title on the pre-show when half the viewers weren't even watching yet?</p><p>Ali: You should talk 🙄 my entire fucking team turned on me.</p><p>Broooo: That's because you're a massive asshole. No contest.</p><p>Mandy: I genuinely hope the hurt business is going to snatch up Reckoning soon. She's so talented.</p><p>MVP: I was thinking Shayna Baszler because she's never scared to bring the hurt. But idk I think she's already fine with Nia and we don't want Nia in the group.</p><p>QoS: Don't let the smiles fool you, I am not fine.</p><p>Notlikemost: You want Shayna and not me, wow. Because??</p><p>MVP: Well that's for me and the other members of the Hurt Business to know and for you to wonder.</p><p>RiotKick: @BrogueFella how are you still alive? That was a nasty fight.</p><p>BrogueFella: No but what did you expect?</p><p>QoS: Despite the circumstances around the match, I think that was probably the highlight of the night. Should've been the main event.</p><p>Notlikemost: What are you even on about? The main event was epic. Roman won that's the most important thing.</p><p>PeyR: Did Randy lose to Alexa or did my TV break? I went to the bathroom during that match.</p><p>BigE: Girl. The Fiend is back.</p><p>PeyR: WHAT?! He got burnt alive!</p><p>BigE: I know but he showed up and gave Randy a sister Abigail. So Alexa won.</p><p>PeyR: And where was the referee during all this because sometimes I feel like it's only us watching and Randy himself that can see all this shit happening?</p><p>AJStyles: I know and it's crazy. Cause the last two times I faced Randy, I didn't see anything happening. I only saw him stumbling around and took my chance.</p><p>AJStyles: Then I watch after the show and I'm like WTF</p><p>QoS: I don't mean to laugh at Orton's pain but the funniest thing about that whole situation was his wife complaining about the way Bliss pinned him on Twitter. 🤣🤣</p><p>BigE: Trueeeeee. I was like ma'am, your husband is probably traumatized and very hurt and you're thinking about HOW he was pinned, like what?</p><p>AJStyles: It did look inappropriate tho 😂</p><p>Pain-Play/Hurt-Heal: 😏👹😈🤭</p><p>AJ: I'm outta here</p><p>BigE: Same 😬</p><p>Liv: So, Shayna and Nia where's our tag team title opportunity?</p><p>RiotKick: Yeah, we're overdue.</p><p>Notlikemost: What have you lackeys done to deserve a title shot?</p><p>QoS: How many matches have you won in the past two years that haven't been via surprise roll up?</p><p>RiotKick: Are you fucking serious???</p><p>QoS: What does it sound like?</p><p>Naomi: Me and Lana definitely deserve one first.</p><p>Notlikemost: Have the times Shayna and I have beaten you not been enough?</p><p>QoS: You and Lana should stick to dancing and tik tok because you don't want none of this.</p><p>Notlikemost: They don't want none for sure.</p><p>NattyByNature: So me and Tamina versus Shayna and Nia at Mania, right?</p><p>QoS: You should run it by management.</p><p>NobodyMeaner: You sound scared, Shayna. You afraid of power?</p><p>QoS: Well I've beat your tag team partner before and if you're anything like Nia, you can't handle a submission move for long. I got you.</p><p>Notlikemost: WHAT?!</p><p>Dana: Did you just reveal the secret to beating Nia???</p><p>Naomi: @Lana meet me on Discord in a few minutes let's watch some of Shayna's submission technique videos on her channel.</p><p>*QoS has deleted her previous message*</p><p>Lana: Let's gooo</p><p>Liv: I mean, if Shayna is difficult to beat. Beating Nia works too.</p><p>Notlikemost: SHAYNAAAAA</p><p>QoS: 😬</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Tuesday 23/03/21 18:55 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EST: For the first time in a while I thought Raw was beginning to have direction but y'all lost it.</p><p>Dana: You should be more bothered about the slap Sasha gave you on Sunday and how you're going to retaliate.</p><p>EST: That's settled. I'm going to whoop her ass so bad then I'll take the title away from her.</p><p>LegitBoss: In your dreams Bianca.</p><p>Damian: Your feud is not important but did @RipTide just waltz in and get a title shot? Where's MY title shot? I've been here for weeks.</p><p>RipTide: Suck it up, Damian. You're on the Mania card as well.</p><p>Damian: No I'm not. Miz and BAD BUNNY are.</p><p>Woods: WTF.</p><p>Dawkins: I honestly just thought he was on the WrestleMania poster just to sell tickets. @Miz you better not lose to a musician.</p><p>Montez: Who barely has ANY wrestling experience.</p><p>Miz: What do y'all take me for, honestly?</p><p>Damian: A man who has been on a losing streak.</p><p>Morrison: He beat Drew for the title AND beat Jeff Hardy last night.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: That was a fluke cash in and I don't think Jeff was ready for a fight last night.</p><p>Kofi: I know I said he should go part time but management just called him yesterday morning and said, "you have a match today" and that's about it.</p><p>Montez: Poor Jeff. He's been having a bad time.</p><p>DBry: I just watched Raw and it's pretty much settled that Tamina and Natalya should be facing Shayna and Nia at Mania for the tag team titles.</p><p>Notlikemost: Settled where?</p><p>QoS: Since when did you start booking the WrestleMania cards?</p><p>Ali: I have to agree with Daniel here. We've seen you @QoS and Nia beat Mandy Rose and Dana Brooke and Naomi and Lana way too many times.</p><p>Notlikemost: Well we don't have any teams since Triple H cut off the NXT women's roster from our tag team titles so... It's not our fault.</p><p>DBry: But Natalya and Tamina have been dominant and you're yet to face them, at least give them a shot.</p><p>QoS: Don't you have a thriple threat at WrestleMania to worry about? 🙄</p><p>Billie: Jokes apart. We cannot pretend like we didn't see Roman Reigns tap out to the Yes Lock on Sunday. Why isn't anyone talking about it?</p><p>FightOwensFight: That's a fantastic question, Billie. It's funny cause he swore he'd never tap out but he did.</p><p>DBry: Calm down. I'll handle that on Friday. 😌</p><p>RatedR: You just weasled yourself into my WrestleMania spot didn't you, Bryan?</p><p>DBry: I don't understand what your problem with me is. You still get your title shot guaranteed.</p><p>RatedR: It supposed to me versus Roman for the title. Where did you even come from? @DBry</p><p>DBry: I was taking a bit of advice from you. I was being the ultimate opportunist.</p><p>RatedR: 🙄</p><p>AJStyles: Does anyone know if Randy is okay?</p><p>VoicesInMyHead: I think I'm fine.</p><p>Pain-Play/Hurt-Heal: Are you sure? You sound like you're in a lot of pain.</p><p>AJStyles: Can you and Bray just leave the poor man alone?</p><p>Pain-Play/Hurt-Heal: 🤭</p><p>Pain-Play/Hurt-Heal: No 👿👹</p><p>*Miz has removed Pain-Play/Hurt-Heal from the group*</p><p>VoicesInMyHead: Thanks, man. I can't deal anymore. It's too much.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: You did set a man on fire so...</p><p>*OutofTheAshes has entered the chat*</p><p>VoicesInMyHead: I thought this group was private. </p><p>LegitBoss: It is.</p><p>Miz: I even set it so no one who isn't an admin in the group could add anybody in it.</p><p>OutofTheAshes: Hello Randy.</p><p>VoicesInMyHead: TF</p><p>OutofTheAshes: Let Me In</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Saturday 27/03/21 10:42 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dominik: Is nobody going to address the giant elephant in the room?</p><p>FightOwensFight: What? That Sami has gone bat shit crazy? I'm pretty sure everyone knows that by now.</p><p>EST: That Sasha is a gigantic dick head and I understand why Bayley turned on her? Honestly, if I was in Bayley's shoes I would've done the same. Everybody on the roster knows that, the fans know that.</p><p>Dominik: Yeah that and that too</p><p>Apollo🇳🇬: You mean how I pinned the intercontinental champion last night?</p><p>Dominik: Eh, well. @QoS how TF did you know there was going to be an thriple threat match for the universal championship?</p><p>QoS: What do you mean?</p><p>Dominik: You said it on Tuesday.</p><p>QoS: I thought it was common knowledge. That everyone knew.</p><p>Dominik: No, Pearce literally just announced it on Smackdown last night.</p><p>QoS: 😳</p><p>PeyR: Did Shayna actually predict a match?</p><p>QoS: Wait a minute, when I said it  Edge commented about Daniel weasling into his WrestleMania moment.</p><p>RatedR: I was actually talking about Bryan getting a title shot before me, the men's royal rumble winner.</p><p>DBry: Wow. Get over it, Edge. We wouldn't want you to get badly injured and lose another year. </p><p>Notlikemost: Shayna, predict another match.</p><p>QoS: We're going to be facing Tamina and Natalya for the women's tag team titles at WrestleMania 🙄</p><p>QoS: Either that or "Ravishing Glow" is going to worm their way into probably making it a thriple threat so we don't have to get pinned to lose the titles.</p><p>Notlikemost: I hope not.</p><p>PeyR: Everything's still kind of a blur from Monday but did Rhea just walk in and get a title opportunity?</p><p>Damian: I COMPLAINED ABOUT THE EXACT SAME THING.</p><p>PeyR: @Asuka why did you accept?</p><p>Asuka: Charlotte's sick and I didn't have anything planned for Mania. Isn't the fact that I'm not on any of the posters insulting enough?</p><p>QoS: You know you should've picked literally any other woman on the Raw roster? Fucking Dana Brooke deserved a title match first.</p><p>Naomi: Instead of an NXT call-up who just debuted</p><p>Asuka: That's hypocritical asf of you, Shayna. Didn't you position yourself in a championship feud with Becky on your main roster debut?</p><p>QoS: I POSITIONED BUT before that I was the first runner up at the royal rumble, Becky and I had already been in an established feud since Survivor series of 2019. I won that survivor series match as NXT women's champion. And I also won the number one contender elimination chamber match. I had earned that opportunity and it made sense.</p><p>Notlikemost: Yeah. Rhea just debuted and challenged you and you just accepted.</p><p>Dana: Like a fucking clown.</p><p>RipTide: Y'all just mad that I got a title match without doing much.</p><p>Mandy: Can you just, not?</p><p>RipTide: Nah, make me.</p><p>VoicesInMyHead: Idk why Alexa didn't like start playing mind games with you on arrival Instead, you were the one that chucked her out of the rumble.</p><p>RipTide: I guess it was more fun to mess with you. How are you doing Randy? The record books are going to show that you got pinned by Alexa Bliss. 🤣🤣</p><p>VoicesInMyHead: Admins, get this kid out of here.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: Sorry not sorry, we can't do that, Randy 😂</p><p>RipTide: 😝😝</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Sunday 28/03/21 8:30 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Messiah: CESARO!</p><p>PeyR: Hey Seth!</p><p>Messiah: Not now, Peyton.</p><p>PeyR: I don't know what to feel about you bringing your old theme song back.</p><p>Messiah: What?</p><p>PeyR: Idk it was a bit abrupt. We had finally gotten used to "The Rising"</p><p>Billie: And the pacing and genre is so different from "The Rising"</p><p>Ali: I agree it was out of nowhere.</p><p>NobodyMeaner: And you weren't going back to your old gimmick so... It doesn't make sense now. And if you really wanted to go back to that old song, you should've done that at your Royal rumble return.</p><p>Messiah: I'm not on that now. Is Cesaro online?</p><p>RicOShey: What was up with your outfit on Smackdown?</p><p>Shinkasa: He was trying to imitate my gear... It was a good attempt but it failed.</p><p>Messiah: Nobody wants to imitate your gear, Nakamura. Why will I want to imitate another failure like your friend, Cesaro.</p><p>Shinkasa: You want to eat those words?</p><p>Messiah: I don't give two shits. I beat you twice.</p><p>Shinkasa: No, no, no. I don't mean in a WWE ring. I mean, outside of it. Square up Seth. I'm going to beat you so bad Becky isn't going to be able to recognize you.</p><p>Messiah: Is that a threat?! You want a no holds barred match?!</p><p>Montez: Calm the fuck down dude.</p><p>QoS: Here it's exclamation marks, on social media it's in all caps. Go see a therapist, Seth.</p><p>Messiah: I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. I AM SICK OF THE EMBARRASSMENT. I AM SICK OF EVERYONE DISRESPECTING ME.</p><p>The Mom: Honey, why the all caps tho?</p><p>Messiah: 😳 What all caps are you talking about?</p><p>The Mom: The one you've been using on social media and just now. Don't think because the baby and I aren't in Florida rn, I don't know what you're up to.</p><p>Messiah: It's not what it looks like.</p><p>SwissCyborg: Omg he mellowed down.</p><p>PeyR: We should have Becky swing by more often.</p><p>Billie: We're gonna have a swinging hell of a time.</p><p>SwissCyborg: Where are you Becky? I'd love to swing in and see the baby.</p><p>The Mom: 😂😂</p><p>Messiah: You're laughing with them, really? It's not funny.</p><p>The Mom: Hop on a swing, Seth.</p><p>RicOShey: Good one, mama. 🤣</p><p>Messiah: SHUT THE FUCK UP</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Tuesday 30/03/21 15:40 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So... They broke up the Hurt Business.</p><p>Is it funny that that's a bad Business decision for WWE?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Mom: So, I hate Raw again.</p><p>Corbin: You're not alone. I regretted going there.</p><p>The Mom: Drew, you're going to get booed at Mania.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: Why? I beat up everyone in my way. I'm the good guy.</p><p>The Mom: You do realize Ali and Ricochet have a loyal fanbase, right? And you just squashed them disrespectfully.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: That's not my fault. They shouldn't have stepped up to me and I'm not going to back down from a fight.</p><p>The Mom: I'm super upset that Bobby and MVP split up the Hurt Business but I want Bobby to retain the title.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: Wow, you should be on my side Becky.</p><p>The Mom: 2020 was your year. Somebody else should have a good year ffs.</p><p>QoS: I was really gearing up to join the Hurt Business but now idk how to feel about the break-up.</p><p>Reckoning: Girl, same.</p><p>Naomi: Guys you should be celebratingggggg. It was GLOW TIME.</p><p>Lana: Yeah, Naomi beat Shayna.</p><p>The Mom: Can you two just stfu and crawl into a hole?</p><p>Reckoning: Yeah, surprise roll-ups don't count and that's literally the only way either of you have "beat"  Shayna.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: There's no bragging rights for surprise roll-up. Have some dignity, you two.</p><p>QoS: I smell a fatal four-way for the tag team titles at WrestleMania 🙄.</p><p>QoS: Probably a five woman tag team match because you know, enough people have to be on the card.</p><p>RipTide: Question, why in the love of God did you and Nia have to butt into my contract signing with Asuka? Now we have to follow the same lame ass storyline that Sasha and Bianca are following.</p><p>Asuka: It is two weeks to Mania. Could you two just stick to your four or five way tag team match??</p><p>QoS: It's literally not my fault. You can blame Pearce, Reginald and Nia for that.</p><p>RipTide: Wdym?</p><p>QoS: I mean Reggie thought it would be a good idea for us to be in a tag team match with Rhea since Rhea hadn't had a match yet. I said no, Nia said yes. And the stupid bitch went behind my back to tell Pearce. Pearce thought it was a good idea.</p><p>Notlikemost: We're doing Rhea a favor.</p><p>QoS: No TF we're not. We just got out of the ish with Sasha and Bianca. I said I wanted to separate our titles completely from the singles titles. You agreed on that, you said you hated the Sasha drama. </p><p>Lana: Don't cry, Shayna. 😂😂</p><p>QoS: I will kick you in the skull.</p><p>RipTide: I didn't need any favors. Since when did Reggie start dictating for you, Nia?</p><p>Notlikemost: He's not DICTATING for me. He brought an idea, I thought it was good.</p><p>RipTide: Then you're even more stupid than I thought.</p><p>Notlikemost: Shut up, you Rookie!</p><p>RipTide: Rookie?? How bout you still have the same level of skill as you did back in NXT? Which is none.</p><p>Notlikemost: Shayna, get her.</p><p>QoS: I'm not your puppy. Get Reginald to do that.</p><p>Reggie: Ma Belle Nia will squash you in a match, Miss Rhea.</p><p>RipTide: And I will murder you outside a ring. Shut up, Reginald.</p><p>Lana: Why is Reginald even here?</p><p>Reggie: I thought it was pretty obvious @Lana I'm doing exactly what you do, but better.</p><p>Naomi: What does that mean?</p><p>Reggie: Looking good and causing distractions with a speck of in-ring talent.</p><p>NattyByNature: In Lana's case, non-existent in-ring talent.</p><p>The Mom: 😶😶</p><p>Lana: Y'all are so fucking mean, go to hell!</p><p>QoS: Put it on a shirt. Your merch shelf is badly in need of an update.</p><p>The Mom: She has a merch shelf?🤔🤣🤣</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Saturday 03/04/21 8:33 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ali: I have watched the Shayna versus Natalya match through about four times. I still don't understand how Shayna lost.</p><p>NattyByNature: You're just jealous that I evened the tally against Shayna.</p><p>Notlikemost: You should be more confused about how "Ravishing Glow" and Dandy suddenly popped on Smackdown.</p><p>Dana: Corbin was on Raw I figured why TF not?</p><p>Corbin: That was completely different.</p><p>Lana: Ours was completely different to yours as well.</p><p>QoS: Natalya knew I would've murdered her so she tangled herself up with me so I couldn't see whose body parts were where.</p><p>NattyByNature: Likely story.</p><p>QoS: A veteran like you shouldn't be even mentioning that at all.</p><p>Ali: It looked sloppy asf.</p><p>Corbin: Why do all the women brag about beating Shayna via surprise roll-up like it's a massive thing?</p><p>Ali: I didn't see Charlotte bragging about beating Shayna twice, with an actual finishing move.</p><p>QoS: Because Charlotte has dignity and class. Heavily overpushed but dignity and class.</p><p>QueenFlair: Thank you, Shayna.</p><p>Mella is Money: Get a room, you two.</p><p>NobodyMeaner: Stop being bitter about losing to Bianca.</p><p>Mella is Money: You mean being FED to Bianca. Management is still pissed that I fired Reginald so they were feeding me to an irate Bianca.</p><p>EST: I beat you fair and square. Stop being a sore loser.</p><p>Mella is Money: Don't flatter yourself.</p><p>Billie: Guys, guys! Can you believe it? Logan Paul was on Smackdown, inside our ring! Yo WTF!</p><p>FightOwensFight: Nobody cares about Logan Paul</p><p>Notlikemost: I mean was PewDiePie busy?</p><p>NattyByNature: Literally anybody from the Smosh crew would've been preferable.</p><p>QoS: Or Corpse Husband. He could have a mask on 🤷</p><p>FightOwensFight: That's not on management. It was Sami who reached out to Logan 🙄</p><p>EST: So we have Bad Bunny versus The Miz at WrestleMania and Logan Paul is going to be there? What is happening??</p><p>Damian: I wish I had an answer.</p><p>AJStyles: Idk what I was anticipating with the trailer but it only proved that Sami Zayn has lost his mind. @FightOwensFight you should be taking Sami to therapy Instead of beating him up. He genuinely looks like he's going crazy.</p><p>FightOwensFight: Yeah, see I'm going to beat him up at Mania first then take him to therapy afterwards.</p><p>AJStyles: With a broken jaw?</p><p>FightOwensFight: Yes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Tuesday 06/04/21 12:00 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NattyByNature: What the fuck happened in the match between Woods and Styles?</p><p>AJStyles: Kofi is a no-good prick, that's what happened.<br/>.<br/>FightOwensFight: It did genuinely look like you had the match won till Kofi interfered.</p><p>NattyByNature: I thought you were the good guy, Kofi.</p><p>Kofi: I am.</p><p>NattyByNature: Didn't seem like it.</p><p>AJStyles: Doesn't matter because Omos and I are going to whip their asses at Mania and take the tag team titles.</p><p>Woods: You wish. The power of positivity always shines through.</p><p>AJStyles: More like the power of desperation and stupidity.</p><p>PeyR: That's your only problem? The tagline for Shane versus Braun is "Brains versus Braun" and I wanted to slam my head into a wall.</p><p>619: I have a lot of respect for Shane personally but that's a stupid ass feud.</p><p>Dominik: Bullying Braun because he wanted a WrestleMania match is not very becoming of him.</p><p>FightOwensFight: You think Shane O'Mac gives a shit about anybody? You have a lot to learn, kid.</p><p>NattyByNature: I call an elbow drop from the top of the steel cage.</p><p>619: That's like a staple of Shane's matches. If that doesn't happen, it's not a Shane steel cage match.</p><p>Kofi: I hope he doesn't attempt a coast to coast. That could be bloody.</p><p>NattyByNature: They said it's a storyline for kids but my boys aren't a fan.</p><p>AJStyles: It's not for kids. It's so there can be a McMahon on the card. So that Shane O'Mac can say, "I can still fight at my age."</p><p>FightOwensFight: Pretty much.</p><p>Asuka: RIPLEY!</p><p>RipTide: What's up Empress? You good? You mad because I basically gifted you to Shayna? You should be watching your back.</p><p>Asuka: You are going to regret this. I will show you at WrestleMania that you are not ready for Asuka!</p><p>RipTide: Well I kicked Asuka's ass two weeks in a row. I think I'm  doing well.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: Have some respect for your Raw women's champion, Rhea.</p><p>RipTide: MY Raw women's champion? I don't think so. Don't you have a title match to be worrying about Instead of putting yourself in women's division feuds?</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: 😑</p><p>RipTide: You should be more concerned about whatever the fuck is going on in the women's tag team division?</p><p>The Mom: It's convoluted and unnecessary like all of a sudden, Carmella and Billie Kay are involved because they had one conversation on Friday.</p><p>NobodyMeaner: It was barely even a conversation. Billie just handed Carmella a head shot and her resumé and that was it.</p><p>Kofi: I blame Triple H tbh. There's barely enough tag teams on the three brands and triple H created NXT women's tag team titles.</p><p>The Mom: I think he was pissed about that whole Raw screwjob with Adam Pearce.</p><p>RipTide: Creating chaos was apparently a better idea. I don't like Shayna or Nia but I want them to retain because everyone else is crappy at their jobs.</p><p>Naomi: Wow.</p><p>NattyByNature: Asuka, please kick her ass at Mania.</p><p>Asuka: I will</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. WrestleMania 2021 Night 1 (just after the show)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a short, feel good chapter. I'm so happy for Bianca 💜💜 Sorry for the spoilers if you haven't watched it yet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Mom: Well, that was a rollercoaster of emotions.</p><p>QueenFlair: I'm crying tears of joy for Bianca.</p><p>QoS: I'm very proud of her. Finally NXT recent call-ups are getting what they deserve for once.</p><p>The Lady: Favorite moment has to be her whipping the living daylights out of Sasha.</p><p>QoS: That's what she gets for touching Bianca's hair. I've been whipped by her before, it's not pretty.</p><p>NattyByNature: Sasha losing or not. That was a special moment for both of them.</p><p>QueenFlair: I can't be the only one who's crying?</p><p>Mella is Money: Not at all. Billie and I were crying and hugging each other before she ran off to find Bianca.</p><p>The Mom: It's so beautiful. And the fans were there, so epic.</p><p>RipTide: I'm so happy for Bianca.</p><p>Asuka: Me too. I just passed by her and gave her hug.</p><p>The Mom: You all should just put differences aside go congratulate her and Sasha too. It's a great moment for herstory. I wish I could be there.</p><p>QueenFlair: Same</p><p>QoS: It's true.</p><p>PeyR: See y'all out there.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: Off course it's a good moment for them. I was supposed to have that spot. I was prepped for main event.</p><p>Miz: Don't be a sore loser, Drew.</p><p>Morrison: I don't think the timing of the match would've changed if you won or not.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: You both lost to Bad Bunny and Damian priest. You shouldn't even be saying anything.</p><p>Miz: Yeah but it was a good match all the same. I was actually impressed by him.</p><p>Morrison: For a completely new wrestler, he did great.</p><p>Damian: Yeah, Drew. Just be glad you got to wrestle in front of fans again. It was a beautiful moment for all of us. You should be happy for Bianca and Sasha.</p><p>Miz: And everyone else that got to wrestle tonight and tomorrow with fans in attendance.</p><p>Damian: Drew just needs to blow off some steam. He'll be fine by Monday I bet.</p><p>Morrison: Anybody else shook that Shane can still deliver a coast to coast?</p><p>Miz: Or that Braun fucking ripped the steel cage open?</p><p>FightOwensFight: Is Shane even alright though? Like that bump from the top rope was massive.</p><p>Kofi: Who even knows?</p><p>FightOwensFight: Glad to see you can still talk after that humiliating defeat.</p><p>Kofi: Bruh I lost the WWE world heavyweight championship to Brock Lesnar in less than five minutes. I am no stranger to embarrassing moments.</p><p>Woods: Everything hurts right now but I'm just glad I was there in person for Omos in-ring debut.</p><p>Damian: Congrats AJ on becoming grand slam champion.</p><p>AJStyles: Wow. I was expecting to be roasted and get backlash.</p><p>Morrison: Honestly it's just good vibes all around today.</p><p>Miz: We can always get back to fighting on Raw but for now, let's just enjoy the moment.</p><p>Damian: I agree.</p><p>MVP: And the era of the Almighty continues...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. So WrestleMania night two suckedddddd... That is all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Only good thing was Apollo winning the intercontinental championship. 🇳🇬 Represent</p><p>I do not care how he won, a win is a win lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morrison: Can someone explain to me... How TF we moved from the epicness of night one to the colossal disappointment of last night?</p><p>RipTide: I don't know what you're talking about. New Raw women's champion here 😌</p><p>Morrison: Who even are you? 🙄 You just came from NXT and just waltzed in, no feud, no storyline, nothing.</p><p>RipTide: I'm your Raw women's champion and I won, I deserve this as much as Bianca.</p><p>Montez: Do not fucking mention my wife in your delusions.</p><p>Dominik: Yeah Bianca has been working her ass off. She has been in the main roster for over a year, she even disappeared into the lower midcard for awhile and she won the royal rumble. What did you do, Rhea? 😑</p><p>RipTide: I beat Asuka.</p><p>Morrison: You do realize the fans were booing you, right? They're going to fucking hate you.</p><p>RipTide: People don't like Lashley and Roman but they cheered Lashley's win.</p><p>Montez: At least you had the dignity to note that the fans were clearly disheartened at Roman's win.</p><p>The Mom: I was yelling, "Kick out Edge or Bryan" at my TV. Didn't happen 🙄</p><p>RicOShey: You know, technically. Edge won.</p><p>RipTide: I know you're an Edge fan but let it go.</p><p>RicOShey: No, seriously. If it was a pin in a cross body position, it would've been a double pin.</p><p>Miz: But he pinned Edge on Bryan... That's interesting 🤔</p><p>Dominik: The feud doesn't have to end, Backlash and MITB are coming.</p><p>Miz: True, they do have the whole of the year.</p><p>Billie: Best point of the night? There has to be one 😬</p><p>Dominik: Hands down, Kevin Owens delivering a stunner to Logan Paul 😂</p><p>FightOwensFight: He won't be missed 😂</p><p>PeyR: We'll miss Bad Bunny tho.</p><p>NattyByNature: Yeah. Kid did great, happy for him. So talented.</p><p>The Mom: For someone who was only involved for a few months, he really did good. He actually tried, I thought the match would be all Damian Priest.</p><p>Damian: Honestly, I was shocked too. When he said he wanted to tag in, I was like bro you sure and he took the whole match.</p><p>The Mom: It's a crying shame that that match was better than 70% of whatever the fuck happened last night.</p><p>Billie: Let's stop being negative and talk about overall best gears of the two nights.</p><p>Dominik: Edge's... A+</p><p>QueenFlair: I agree.</p><p>Damian: Sasha's is second. I kept getting Jeff Hardy vibes from the look.</p><p>PeyR: Too true. Natalya's is third.</p><p>Natalya: Wait, what? I wore the same thing for the two nights.</p><p>The Mom: You were trying, most of them didn't. Drew and Lashley, for instance. Showed up in their regular gear they wear for Raw.</p><p>TheAlmighty 🏆: I do not care for fashion.</p><p>The Mom: Understandable.</p><p>QoS: Why am I not on top three?</p><p>QueenFlair: Did you even get new gear? I swear I've seen you wear those before.</p><p>The Mom: Same, probably on NXT or something.</p><p>QoS: It's not an old gear.</p><p>QueenFlair: Ehhh it was kinda just... There.</p><p>The Mom: Loved the makeup tho.</p><p>Dominik: Hence why you get sixth best of WrestleMania.</p><p>QoS: Who's fourth and fifth?</p><p>QueenFlair: Asuka and Bianca.</p><p>Billie: Best entrance?</p><p>PeyR: The Bella Twins 😂</p><p>PeyR: Just kidding, Edge.</p><p>The Mom: I'm going to have to say Bad Bunny.</p><p>Miz: Strongly disagree, it's The Fiend's.</p><p>RicOShey: Ooh true. That was... Interesting.</p><p>The Mom: Wish I could say the same thing about the end of that match 🤦</p><p>Jey: Acknowledge my cousin as your Tribal chief!</p><p>RipTide: Oh God. Who invited Roman's bitch?</p><p>PeyR: I'd advice you to be quiet. You're new but Roman has dominance on both brands, you wouldn't want to get on his bad side.</p><p>RipTide: You think I'm scared of the little pussy who needs his guard dog or else he can't win matches?</p><p>Billie: That's my cue to leave 🚶🚶🚶</p><p>PeyR: I'm coming with you! 🏃🏃🏃</p><p>Dominik: It's not too late to delete that message, Rhea. Peyton and Billie learnt that the hard way 😬</p><p>Head of the table: What did you just say about me, Rhea?</p><p>RipTide: I called you a pussy, what? You going to send Jey after me?</p><p>Head of the table: Just because you somehow managed to luck yourself into a title win on arrival doesn't mean you can talk shit about me.</p><p>The Mom: It's not too late to take it back, Rhea.</p><p>FightOwensFight: Listen to Becky, Rhea.</p><p>RipTide: I'm not scared of anybody.</p><p>Head of the table: Hmm 😏 brave girl.</p><p>RipTide: I know 😏</p><p>Head of the table: Nia, Tamina. Over to you.</p><p>Notlikemost: On it.</p><p>NobodyMeaner: No problem, cousin 🤜🤛</p><p>Dominik: 😬😬😬</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. What is Monday Night Raw...??? 🤔🤦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EST: This should be about the thousandth time I'm asking this but... What the fuck is going on on Raw? Is the show cursed or something?</p><p>Mella is Money: I have no clue.</p><p>RicOShey: Wdym?</p><p>EST: It started the exact way you'd expect a Raw to start. With a promo from Drew saying the same fucking thing he says anytime they give him a microphone.</p><p>LegitBoss: Which, to be honest. Isn't much of anything at this point because his promos are a broken record.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: Hey! I proved my point to MVP.</p><p>Asuka: Hate to break it to you, Drew. MVP made a lot of sense. Why should you get another shot at the title when you already lost at WrestleMania?</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: I was distracted.</p><p>AJStyles: By someone talking?</p><p>MVP: I didn't even get on the apron. I just told Bobby to watch out. WWE doesn't need an easily distracted champion.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: Mace and T-bar attacked me again as well.</p><p>LegitBoss: What was that even about? And they ignored MVP on their way out.</p><p>Mella is Money: I also don't understand what that interview with them was about. Nobody talks like that.</p><p>LegitBoss: What are they supposed to be now anyway??</p><p>NattyByNature: That's your only problem? We had Viking Raiders versus Cedric and Shelton for the second week in a row.</p><p>ShowOff: Isn't that what the main roster women's tag team division is? Doing the same thing over and over and over and over again?</p><p>Roode: Going in circles like there's no point to anything?</p><p>NobodyMeaner: Okay shut the fuck up.</p><p>ShowOff: I'm pretty sure Shayna and Nia agree with me. They've been facing and beating all of you for months now.</p><p>Dominik: Their last real threat was Charlotte and Asuka.</p><p>619IamLucha: Which brings the question of what on Earth was that entire segment between Charlotte, Asuka and Rhea?</p><p>RipTide: I wish I could give you an answer.</p><p>RiotKick: I thought we already established that Naomi and Lana never deserve a match as a tag team ever again after WrestleMania.</p><p>QoS: I did but I don't know. Lana must've somehow seduced Pearce to get us the match.</p><p>Lana: It's not my fault. I'm still very sad they fired the IIconics.</p><p>QoS: They were actually a tag team. You and Naomi are a stupid excuse for a pairing.</p><p>Naomi: Shut up! We beat you!</p><p>QoS: BECAUSE MISS NOT LIKE MOST GIRLS LEFT ME ALONE IN THE RING!</p><p>Notlikemost: I had shit to take care of.</p><p>QoS: We were in a match. If the titles were on the line, we would've lost them.</p><p>QoS: I'm getting very sick of your bullshit, Nia!</p><p>RiotKick: Oh no.</p><p>QoS: If I have to vacate these titles, I will! All I've had since I got it is bad fucking luck. Losing in the most stupid ass ways.</p><p>QoS: I was the biggest female star on NXT before getting called up. I did not come on the main roster to deal with your stiff, stupid self.</p><p>Notlikemost: Hey!</p><p>Liv: Calm down.</p><p>QoS: Do not tell me to calm down! I'm sick of this.</p><p>RiotKick: What was the ending to Raw anyway?</p><p>Miz: Charlotte got suspended and fined. That is all I can tell you.</p><p>EST: I think y'all finally understand why I decided to pretend like last week didn't happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Smackdown is the superior show, hands down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EST: Hey Raw people, that's how you do a show. Hope you took notes.</p><p>RipTide: Yeah, we took notes on how to do surprise roll-up finishes back to back. Everyone is apparently all on the exact same mediocre level.</p><p>LegitBoss: Rhea. Lol I just choked on my drink. Are you even on Raw??</p><p>RoleModel: The entire Raw roster exists on surprise roll-ups. I mean besides Drew, Bobby and Damian Priest how many people actually get definitive finishes??</p><p>RipTide: At least we're trying to be serious, we're not making "bottom" jokes like Roman and dancing like nuts.</p><p>GreatLiberator: It makes the show fun, Rhea not ridiculously crappy. It physically hurts to watch Raw.</p><p>The Mom: Roman made a bottom joke?? Where? 👀</p><p>EST: When he was showing off his new shirt and referencing his WrestleMania win. He said Daniel was at the bottom of the stack and called him a bottom.</p><p>The Mom: 😂😂😂</p><p>DBry: It's not funny, Becky.</p><p>The Mom: Oh it is. What did Brie have to say about the comment? 🤣</p><p>DBry: I honestly don't know whose side you're on Becky. I have a career versus title match next week.</p><p>EST: That's 👏 how 👏 you 👏 do👏 a 👏 cliffhanger. Not letting Charlotte embarrass herself and get fined.</p><p>The Mom: Exactly. Raw people @QoS @Asuka step up.</p><p>QoS: Don't even mention my name.</p><p>Asuka: We can't even get five minutes to fight without distractions.</p><p>LegitBoss: I've been watching Ups and Downs on whatculture and apparently we've had 50 distraction finishes since January.</p><p>Asuka: TF? We're not even half way into the year.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: Blame it on the tag team division.</p><p>The Mom: Quiet, Drew.</p><p>Dominik: Mysterios with two wins back to back.</p><p>Messiah: Says the kid who got beat up like the entire match and needs a new entrance song.</p><p>Dominik: Says the dude who cowardly walked away from a tag team match and has a confused "mashup" song.</p><p>RoleModel: Ooh calm down, Dominik.</p><p>Dominik: I can talk, Seth and I can kick your ass too.</p><p>The Mom: Okay calm down.</p><p>The Mom: Apparently Reginald is back on TV 🤨</p><p>Reggie: Thank you for noticing, Becky.</p><p>The Mom: I thought you got rid of him, Shayna.</p><p>QoS: I tried... Lawd knows I tried and when I thought I'd succeeded, apparently Nia just gave him some time off.</p><p>The Mom: So you cost her the match with Tamina?</p><p>QoS: So I cost her the match with Tamina.</p><p>Notlikemost: You did WHAT?</p><p>QoS: You heard me. Since management has refused to let me part ways or at least give me breathing room from you, I've decided to make your wrestling life a living hell.</p><p>Notlikemost: Is that a threat Shayna?</p><p>QoS: Trust me if I was threatening you, you'd know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Saturday 01/05/21 00:00 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cheers to another great episode of Smackdown. I actually enjoyed writing this and it isn't agonizing at all... Unlike Raw.</p><p>Honestly, if Raw does not pick up soon I might have to keep pretending it didn't happen and MAYBE sprinkle in some happenings from the show into the post-Smackdown group chat.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RipTide: Did Roman just win a match without interference??</p><p>Messiah: He did. Can't believe it either.</p><p>Head of the table: Yes Rhea. Now, acknowledge me.</p><p>RipTide: Okay man. You're the Tribal chief, the head of the table.</p><p>Head of the table: Thank you 😌</p><p>SwissCyborg: Are you freaking serious, Rhea? He gave Bryan a concherto.</p><p>RipTide: So? It was after the match was over.</p><p>EST: I'm sorry but tbh I was rooting for Roman and he won so... I don't see a down side to any of this.</p><p>Montez: TF?</p><p>EST: Sorry not sorry. You can't have a match with Roman in it and not pick Roman to win. It's like vouching against John Cena.</p><p>The Mom: I was on Roman's side too and if you say you weren't, you're lying to yourself.</p><p>EST: Yeah like whether he was going to cheat or not, which surprisingly he didn't. You can't expect him to lose.</p><p>LegitBoss: Honestly, after he beat both Edge and Daniel Bryan at Mania, I haven't hard any doubt.</p><p>Head of the table: Are those acknowledgements? 😏😏</p><p>EST: Yep, Tribal chief.</p><p>The Mom: Tribal chief</p><p>LegitBoss: Head of the table</p><p>QoS: Tribal chief</p><p>QueenFlair: 🙄As much as I hate to but yeah... Tribal chief.</p><p>Head of the table: That's what I thought. Now that the women have acknowledged me... Just waiting on the men, anytime. Y'all know where to find me on Friday nights. Goodnight y'all.</p><p>The Mom: So... Shayna...</p><p>QoS: Shut up 😑</p><p>The Mom: Fucking Tamina beat you clean even though she was distracted and you had more than enough time to at least put your knees up.</p><p>QoS: Just want to say Tamina weighs nearly 300 pounds... I like my knees tyvm.</p><p>QueenFlair: You could've rolled out of the way!</p><p>QoS: Did you even see that headbutt? I have a massive migraine rn.</p><p>QueenFlair: Excuses, excuses.</p><p>Ali: There could've been hope if Nia wasn't too busy getting cuddled by Reggie. She preferred that to the match.</p><p>Reggie: I was trying to rile Nia back to the match.</p><p>Ali: For the match? Nah</p><p>QoS: To fuck? I'm sure.</p><p>RoleModel: Ugh. Nobody wants to hear about that. Let's talk about how the dirty dogs and I should've won had Bianca not whipped Roode with her hair.</p><p>ShowOff: She should've been disqualified. But the referee just stared confused</p><p>RoleModel: Like at Mania. If the referee hadn't been so "stunned" by you using your hair, you never would've won the Smackdown women's title.</p><p>EST: You just sound like a sore loser, Bayley. Plus... I nearly delivered a KOD to Dolph. That was epic.</p><p>ShowOff: It would've been epic if it happened, but it didn't.</p><p>Roode: Why is the women's title even involved here? It was just supposed to be us versus The street profits.</p><p>RoleModel: Because Sonya DeVille has awesome managerial skills that's why 🙄🙄. She makes stupid ass decisions "on the fly".</p><p>QueenFlair: Hey, she made an great decision reinstating me.</p><p>The Mom: Okay, shut the fuck up Charlotte. You assaulted an official who was just doing his job... That is not okay.</p><p>QoS: But because your father is Rick Flair and you're probably riding Sonya's dick so she let you in.</p><p>QueenFlair: You're just jealous I asserted my power as the Queen.</p><p>QoS: I take back everything I said about you having dignity and class. You're just an overpushed spoilt brat bitch that gets everything handed to her cause she's a Flair.</p><p>QueenFlair: You'll regret those words soon enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Tuesday 04/05/21 14:25 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NattyByNature: So Raw... Is definitely a wrestling show that exists.</p><p>EST: For once, I didn't think it was such a colossal disappointment... For once.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: See... It wasn't that bad.</p><p>EST: Oh it's still trash. I'm just saying it wasn't as catalytically abysmal as it normally is.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: Just say you hate Raw.</p><p>EST: I hate Raw.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: Seriously, Bianca?</p><p>EST: Yeah.</p><p>RoleModel: Everything is stuck in an endless loop of things going absolutely nowhere. That when something genuinely shocking happens, we're pretty meh to it cause it's Raw and it's stupid.</p><p>The Mom: I literally watched Angel Garza stick a rose into Drew Gulak's asshole and was like welp that may as well have happened.</p><p>Riddle: Don't be so negative dude. RKBro is a smash hit.</p><p>The Mom: True.</p><p>EST: As in it's the only good part of Raw.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: What do you women mean? I'm in the pay per view to get my title back at WrestleMania Backlash.</p><p>LegitBoss: Christ. Whose genius idea was it to put "WrestleMania" in front of Backlash again? 😑</p><p>FightOwensFight: Vince McMahon.</p><p>LegitBoss: Makes perfect sense.</p><p>NattyByNature: So after that we're gonna get WrestleMania MITB? Or WrestleMania Summer slam 🙄</p><p>The Mom: The blatant attempt at a cash grab is sad... Like Disney remakes.</p><p>NattyByNature: And like Disney, a lot of money will still go into the product so more blatant cash grabs still get made.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: I don't understand you guys, I'm going to get my title back. That should get y'all excited.</p><p>LegitBoss: We're as excited as when we heard Eva Marie was coming back to the WWE.</p><p>The Mom: Oh God 🤦 I still have PTSD from the time we were in a feud.</p><p>RoleModel: She used to create absurdist scenarios just to get out of wrestling Becky.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: I liked her on Total Divas.</p><p>The Mom: Shut the fuck up, Drew. Alexa and Lily are more entertaining than you and that shtick makes no sense.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: You should be cheering for me, Becky. I've worked my whole life for this.</p><p>The Mom: And you are a two time world heavyweight champion. Now go to bed... I'm rooting for Bobby.</p><p>RipTide: You've been saying the same damn thing for weeks. Your promo work is getting incredibly stale. Heck, Sasha's better than you.</p><p>The Mom: Minus the laugh and annoying fake accent, she cuts a far more compelling promo than you these days, Drew.</p><p>EST: Get to the back of the line, Drew.</p><p>*Asuka added Mansoor to the group*</p><p>GreatLiberator: Who TF is Mansoor?</p><p>Asuka: Monsoor, he just got signed to Raw and had his first match yesterday.</p><p>ShowOff: Who?</p><p>FightOwensFight: I literally have no idea who he is.</p><p>Ali: Do none of you watch 205 live? 🤦</p><p>NattyByNature: I haven't watched 205 since Tosawa was on there.</p><p>Ali: Well, Mansoor is fresh off a 50 match undefeated streak.</p><p>RipTide: The commentators didn't mention that.</p><p>BrogueFella: You mean the streak I ended tonight? Because chum "now buff" berto caused a disqualification.</p><p>Mansoor: You didn't break my streak... Ref said it didn't count.</p><p>BrogueFella: Lucky you 🙄</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Saturday 08/05/21 05:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RoleModel: Welp I think last night proved that all of us "heels" should be taking notes from Roman on how to do it right.</p><p>Messiah: I'm not sure you should be doing that.</p><p>Jey: What you talking about, Uce?</p><p>Messiah: Well if he can't keep you and your brother in line, I don't think we should be listening to him say anything anymore.</p><p>Head of the table: Seth, wow. After all these years, you still don't know me. When I said I'll handle him, I will. Teaching takes time and patience is a virtue.</p><p>SwissCyborg: If by teaching, you mean gaslighting and brainwashing. I totally agree.</p><p>Notlikemost: If y'all just acknowledge my cousin, you won't be in any sort of trouble. Just saying.</p><p>Jimmy: What do you mean you gon' handle me, Roman? I'm not Jey, I can't break easily. I only came out there last night to support family.</p><p>Messiah: Then you shouldn't have cost me the match. If y'all hadn't interfered in my business or let your emotions take control of you, Roman wouldn't be defending his title against that idiot with an entrance that looks like it was rejected from the Matrix movies.</p><p>SwissCyborg: But I won the match, not by surprise roll-up or shenanigans. I used my finisher and I pinned you clean.</p><p>Messiah: Because that idiot Jimmy gave me a superkick.</p><p>Jey: Don't say that about my brother, Uce.</p><p>Messiah: I will say whatever the fuck I want to because I'm beginning to believe in this conspiracy Zayn has been talking about.</p><p>GreatLiberator: Yes! You see to!</p><p>Messiah: Because I got told if I lost, Cesaro would have a championship match. Teddy never said anything about if I won. It wasn't a number one contender's match.</p><p>The Almighty 🏆: And whatever entity is making me have to defend my title without consulting me first.</p><p>Head of the table: Bruh. Same here too.</p><p>GreatLiberator: Yes! @FightOwensFight SEE, I TOLD YOU! I'm not crazy.</p><p>FightOwensFight: It's not surprising since all of you talking are obviously batshit insane.</p><p>StromanExpress: Nah I believe Sami. After that elimination chamber fiasco when Pearce I was a former "universal champion" so I didn't get a shot but apparently Morrison did because he was a former ECW champion. That was the stupidest thing I'd ever heard in my life.</p><p>GreatLiberator: Oh my God! 😪 There are people who believe me! Don't worry the documentary is going to be out soon and everyone going to see what's really going on. </p><p>RipTide: Now that they're out of here, what was the point of that Tamina versus Reginald match?</p><p>Mella is Money: At this point, I'm fairly certain it was to delay time till Roman was ready to speak to Jimmy.</p><p>Notlikemost: It was.</p><p>QoS: Hold on, what the fuck?</p><p>Notlikemost: Roman arranged it so that Jimmy would have some time to calm down before heading to the ring. I thought you knew why it was so last minute.</p><p>QoS: I still don't understand what you're trying to say.</p><p>NobodyMeaner: You were unknowingly canon fodder in Roman's feud.</p><p>The Mom: I swear I can hear Shayna's gasps of disbelief rn lol.</p><p>Ali: Shayna, you good?</p><p>QoS: You better pray to whatever God you worship that we do retain those titles at Backlash because if we don't... I reserve my comment.</p><p>Ali: Better start praying, Nia</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Tuesday 11/05/21 10:45 UTC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So we're going towards an Alexa/Shayna feud right? Hopefully</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EST: Can Raw people please explain last night to me? I'm confused.</p><p>FightOwensFight: I turned off my TV after the first match cause I knew there was no hope left after Shayna got pinned.</p><p>The Mom: Shayna what is happening? That's two back to back losses.</p><p>Notlikemost: For once, it's not on me.</p><p>QoS: Shut the fuck up.</p><p>Liv: I think Shayna is the one Alexa said caught Lily's eyes.</p><p>The Mom: Holy shit.</p><p>QoS: Why me, though? Why not Rhea who, y'know chugged her out of the royal rumble?? Alexa and I have never even had a conversation.</p><p>VoicesInMyHead: I never had anything to do with Alexa either, she just injected herself in my feud with The Fiend.</p><p>QoS: OMG am I going to be coughing blood too??? Oh Lord when I prayed for a proper feud, this isn't what I meant!</p><p>Notlikemost: Calm down Shayna, I got you.</p><p>QoS: Yup, all is definitely lost. We're gonna lose the titles at Backlash because Alexa does something to me... I'm most likely going to take the pin too oh my God... Am I going to tap out to the sharpshooter? That'll be embarrassing.</p><p>EST: Calm down, Shayna... Deep breaths.</p><p>LegitBoss: It could be a good feud with Alexa, you don't know.</p><p>Ali: Plus you've been wanting to separate from Nia... Think of this as an opportunity. Also how are you sure you're going to lose??</p><p>QueenFlair: Did somebody say my name?😌😌</p><p>EST: Um, no.</p><p>QueenFlair: Ali said "opportunity"</p><p>Ali: Nah I typed it, dumbass.</p><p>QueenFlair: Don't be rude to your Queen. I have more power than you know.</p><p>Ali: Yeah we know and we were wrong. But I wonder if your husband knows that Sonya bottoms for you on the low.</p><p>QueenFlair: Nothing of the sort is happening. Sonya just knows true power and everything I have done for me women's division.</p><p>QueenFlair: Scratch that, I am the women's division.</p><p>LegitBoss: Excuse you?</p><p>EST: Just because you have Sonya wrapped around your finger doesn't mean you have the right to come here and talk shit.</p><p>QueenFlair: I'm the only 13 time women's champion. It's not boasting or "talking shit" I'm just here to spit facts.</p><p>The Mom: Great achievement there, Charlotte. But how many of those reigns were as record breaking as Mine or Asuka's Bayley's or Shayna's or Shirai's?</p><p>RoleModel: Your title reigns are so meaningless now that even if you somehow win the Raw women's title everyone is going to be like... Well, Charlotte Flair won another title 😐😐</p><p>QueenFlair: What does that even mean? 🙄</p><p>Asuka: NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU AND YOUR 13x championships.</p><p>RipTide: Yeah because NOBODY LIKES YOU... Thanks for coming to my Ted talk.</p><p>QueenFlair: You're just jealous 😌😌</p><p>NobodyMeaner: Whatever helps you sleep at night.</p><p>Messiah: So the main event of Raw ended in a DQ ummm...</p><p>Corbin: Are you surprised??</p><p>Messiah: Nope. I'm numb to Raw these days. It doesn't even piss me off like it used to. I'm just like, "well that happened" to everything.</p><p>BigE: Idk bout you but I could swear I've seen Damian face Morrison and/or The Miz fight round about 52,987 times at this point.</p><p>Damian: Yeah that's cause they won't leave me alone. Can't wait to beat Miz at Backlash so I can go do something worth my time.</p><p>Miz: Yeah, that's IF you beat me.</p><p>Gallantry 👑🗡️: Why isn't anybody talking about my match with Lashley?</p><p>RipTide: Shut the fuck up Drew!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>